The Kate and Keith Talk Show
by Hakiri Angel
Summary: See Kate and Keith from pokemon ranger do the most craziest questions and dares ever! Review to send in questions and dares and I'll make them do it if they like it or not! I also added ikarishipping and RhythmixIsaac! Please read! VATONAGESHIPPING!
1. It all begins

Hi I am working on making a talk show with your host, me, Keith, and Kate. What I want you to do is review this and send in questions and dares you want our stars to do. 5 questions and 3 dared per person.

I know this is the shortest chapter ever written but I just need questions and dares for our stars to answer and do. But our stars were never in a relationship yet so I'll make sure something works out……

Hehe this is going to be fun!

Keith: I don't see any point in doing this.

Me: but I'm the writer so we like to torture Keith right fans?

Crowd goes wild!

Me: ha ha I win!

Kate: are you forcing us into this?

Me: yup pretty much so review questions and dares for our stars and we will answer them on the Kate and Keith Show!

Keith: why does my name always go last? -pouts-

Me: because were torturing you remember? Anyway…

All: Review!!


	2. The First Show

**Since I had no reviews for episode 1, I will get questions and dares from our audience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this except Rob. And maybe the studio. Any way here's out hosts Keith and Kate!**

**Crowd goes wild!**

Keith and Kate come out of backstage.

Both stars wave at the camera.

Me: thanks Rob for making them come.

Rob:-nods- -gets off stage-

Kate: ok since were here, why don't we answer questions from the reviews?

Me: umm well… we have no reviews…

Vatonage couple: WHAT?!

-

Me: so we'll ask from our studio audience! Hmm… you there in the pink, give us your questions.

Girl in Pink: Hi Vatonageshipperr

Me: just call me Zoey.

Girl in Pink: ok! First for Kate,

1. Will you two go out already?

2. Why are your pigtails so… spiky?

3. Why did you become a ranger?

Kate: -blushes fiercely-

Keith: -face turns bright red-

Me: Your faces answer the question. Next!

Kate: umm…. My pigtails are natural like this.

Kate: I became a ranger to actually be with pokemon and share my feelings with them. I don't like to travel so a Pokemon Trainer is out of option.

Girl in Pink: ok dares for Keith,

1. Get locked in a closet with your fan girls.

2. Make your buizel use aqua jet on you.

3. Dress up in a Lopunny costume for the world to see.

Keith: WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me?!

Girl in Pink: I have a strong Infernape that knows close combat, flare blitz, mach punch, and fire blast if he doesn't do the dares.

Me:-opens door to outside studio- -shoves Keith in closet- -fan girls follow-

Fan girls: Omg! It's Keith! Let's get him!

Keith: AAAAHHH!!!

Kate: -giggles-

Me: -bursts out laughing-

Me: okay Rob let them out.

Rob: -nods-

Rob puts all the fan girls back outside. Keith comes back and sits on the couch with his hair messed up and lipstick all over his face.

Keith: I hate you whoever you are in pink.

Kate: Buizel use aqua jet on Keith!

Buizel: Bui bui -uses aqua jet-

Keith: OWW Kate!

Kate: it was your next dare?

Keith: -puts hand in pockets- right I knew that I just… couldn't of done it myself.

Me: -gives Keith Lopunny costume-

Keith: -takes- sigh

Me: -pushes Keith in the bathroom-

Kate: I wonder if he will look cute in it…

Audience: Awwwww!!

Kate: wait… did I say that out loud?

Me: -grins- you didn't just say it out loud, you said it on the internet!

Kate: please don't tell Keith! It will ruin our friendship!

Me: my lips are sealed… for now.

Kate: -gulp- I've got a bad feeling about this.

Keith comes out of the bathroom wearing the Lopunny costume.

Me and Kate: - are rolf ing-

Keith: -goes back in the bathroom- -changes-

Keith comes back out embarrassed in front of Kate.

Keith: -sits back on couch-

Rob comes back in.

Rob:-gives note to Zoey-

Me: -grins widely- you've got a message from Keith's fan girls, Kate.

Kate: -reads out loud-

_To Kate:_

_We know Keith has a huge crush on you. So the next time we see you, you're DEAD! Or hand us Keith and we'll call it even._

_Think about it Kate,_

_Keith's number one fans_

Vatonage couple: -glares at the door where the fan girls are-

Fan girls: -gives your dead signal to Kate-

Me: I have a dare!

Kate: oh no….

Me: oh yeah! I dare you and Keith to get locked in the other room with the fan girls for the rest of the show!

Vatonage couple: -groans- but what if we say no?

Girl in Pink: I still have my pokemon….

Rob pushes them into the other room.

Followed by fan girls.

Fan girl: You're dead Kate!

Me: lets look to see what they're doing.

Goes to second camera in other room. Kate is getting beat up while Keith is getting kissed by the fan girls. Then Keith shielded Kate so the girls starting beating up Keith.

_DING!!_

Me: Okay times up for today. Rob, get Kate and Keith outta there.

Rob:-nods-

Rob gets Kate and Keith back on the couch all beat up.

Fan girls go back outside.

Me: until next time!

Kate and Keith: review…!

Kate faints Keith gets worried

**Well? What did you think? This time please review in questions and dare so I can make this show more interesting. We also have a special star appearance by…..**

**Kellyn! (he likes Kate while Keith also likes her)**

**Review!!**


	3. Kellyn Stirs up the Drama

**I got chapter 3 coming your way! I got Kellyn here right now! **

**Kellyn: Hey, what's up?**

**Me: well Kellyn, we all know the story between you and Kate.**

**Kellyn: Hehe… yeah…**

**Me: But since were with Vatonage shipping, we hate you.**

**Kellyn: Oh umm I'll stay away from you.**

**Me: Good on with the show!**

Me: Lets bring out our stars….! And sadly Kellyn…..

Kellyn: hey!

Keith enters waving

Crowd goes wild

Me: wait where's Kate?

Kate enters all beaten up.

Me: GASP! Let me guess…. Keith's fan girls?

Kate: ….yes.

Me: -shoves Kate in the bathroom-

Kate gets ready and comes out

Kate: -sits on couch-

Me: alright lets have our first review! Its from MrMissMrs Random!

_=Evil cackle= Yay Keith torturing!Keith: I dare you to try and 'capture' a legendary. (P.S He can't do it, therefore is sent blasting off.)Kate: How were your days at the Rangers training school?Bye for now!_

Me: come back soon! Ok Kate first!

Kate: well, Ranger school was fun but I almost failed one test like Keith!

Keith: Hey!

Kate: its not my fault you don't study.

Me: Keith its time for your dare! Rob!

Rob enters

Me: go get my Darkria!

Rob: -nods-

Rob gives a master ball to Zoey.

Me: go Darkria!

Kellyn: -stares at pokemon- wow some pokemon you got there!

Me: shut up I didn't ask you

Kellyn: -groans-

Me: ok Keith, capture it

Keith: Capture on!

Keith tries to catch it and his styler ends up breaking

Kate: -giggles- I bet I can catch it!

Keith: oh yeah? Lets see it!

Kate: capture on!

Kate ends up capturing Darkria

Kate: -smirks-

Keith: -glares- beginner's luck!

Kate: yeah right! I saved Almia from Darkria before.

Keith: because I pulled you out of the Darkness!

Me: hmmm… seems our couple is in a fight right now.

Vatonage couple: WERE NOT DATING!!

Me: okay okay!! ….yet..

Kate: what?!

Me: oh come on! I know you two love each other!

Vatonage couple: I DON'T LOVE HIM/HER!!

Lie detector: BEEP BEEP BEEP!!

Me: you guys forgot you were on a lie detector right?

Couple: -blushes fiercely-

Keith and Kate run into separate rooms.

Me: hahahahahaha!!

Kellyn: -depressed- -goes to depression corner-

Me: lets go check on Keith.

I go into the room Keith's in. Camera man follows.

Me: hey Keith!

Keith: -depressed-

Me: but the good news is…. She said she likes you to!

Keith's face lit up.

Keith: really?!

Me: yup! Rob!

Rob comes in and nods

Rob: -puts tape in TV-

_Flashback_

_Me: -pushes Keith in the bathroom-_

_Kate: I wonder if he will look cute in it…_

_Audience: Awwwww!!_

_Kate: wait… did I say that out loud?_

_Me: -grins- you didn't just say it out loud, you said it on the internet!_

_Kate: please don't tell Keith! It will ruin our friendship!_

_Me: my lips are sealed… for now._

_Kate: -gulp- I've got a bad feeling about this._

Keith starts smiling stupidly like always.

Keith: -walks back to studio couch with his hands in his pockets with a big grin on his face-

Me: now lets check on Kate!

I go into Kate's room with camera man and Rob.

Me: hey Kate!

Kate: -groans-

Me: Rob!

Rob: -nods- -puts tape in TV and plays it-

Kate: -starts to put her head up-

_Flashback_

_I go into the room Keith's in. Camera man follows._

_Me: hey Keith!_

_Keith: -depressed-_

_Me: but the good news is…. She said she likes you to!_

_Keith's face lit up._

_Keith: really?!_

Kate: -smiles her usual except bigger- - walks back in the studio on the couch-

Me: ok now an audience member can gives dares just dares now. Ummm lets see…. You there in blue!

Dude in blue: Hey guys! And other…. (Kellyn) Ok! I dare Keith to Keith to Bungee jump a cliff. And the punishment if he doesn't is make out with Kate!

Audience: Ooooooh!

Keith: I TAKE THE PUNISHMENT!! -grabs Kate and makes out with her-

Kate: -makes out back-

Me: FINALLY!!

Kellyn: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Me: YEEESSS!!!!!

Couple: -stops making out- -faces turn red-

Me: next! Uhhh you there in green!

Girl in Green: I dare Keith and Kate to go into the closet and make out for two minutes!

Me: oh la laa!

Kate: -grabs Keith and heads for closet-

Me: -takes out laptop-

Kellyn sits back on the couch

Kellyn: watcha looking at?

Me: ha ha! I looked up the shippings on Google and…..

Almiashipping:317

Vatonageshipping:375

Kellyn: not many people support almiashipping these days…

Me: two minutes are up! Rob!

Rob: -nods-

Rob opens the door and the couple is still making out!

Kellyn: -goes back to depression corner-

_DING!!!_

Me: well, that's all the time we have today! I'll see you next time on The Kate and Keith Talk Show!

Crowd goes wild!

Kellyn: Vatonageshipperr does not any characters except Rob and the studio…. Sigh she made me say it….

Me: remember to send in your questions and dares for our stars including Kellyn who we all hate!! Until then…..

All: REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Pokemon and Dora collide?

**Hey vatonageshippers! It's me, Zoey! I'm sorry I've not written anything for a while because of school! Curse all educated buildings of process! Haha! Anyway, after you read this, I want you to take my poll. Also read my profile it's got the info you need to know about the poll. I need to decide what story I'm doing next so I need all you vatonageshippers out there to take it! Now here are our stars!**

**Crowd goes wild!**

-Stars sit on the big fluffy couch-

Me: hey guys! Welcome back!

Stars: -groans-

Me… fine let's go on with the reviews. First we have…. Pokemon-mistress r.m.s!

_**I dare kellyn to watch kate and keith go out on a date while vatonageshippers chase him and beat him up.**_

3 vatonageship 4eva 3 r.m.s.

Me: come back soon!

Kellyn: awww come on! Why me?!

Me: because we hate you! –Smiles like Keith-

Keith: Hey! That's my signature smile!

Me: yes and I think it looks better on me!

Keith: No I think it looks like a-

Me: KEITH! DON'T!!!!

Keith: what?

Me: don't curse with little kiddies around! Go Roserade! –Tosses pokeball-

-Roserade comes out-

Roserade: rose!

Me: Roserade will be our sensor you know, for curse words.

Keith: -sighs- fine

Me: -pushes Keith, Kate, and Kellyn out the door-

Vatonageshippers: Hey look! It's Kellyn! Let's get him! –chases after Kellyn-

Kellyn: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Couple: -shrugs- -heads for the nearest ice skating rink-

Me: ahhh….. good times!

_**4 hours later…**_

-Kate and Keith come back with red, hot, faces-

-Kellyn walks in after with no shirt after the fans took it-

Kate: -stares at Kellyn's 8 pack- wow Kellyn…

Kellyn: What is it, Kate?

Kate: ohh uhhh….. nothing!

Keith: -sighs- (thought: seems like Kellyn wants a little competition)

Me: -pushes Kellyn in bathroom-

Kellyn: -changes into backup ranger clothes- -comes out of bathroom-

Me: ok let's go to our next review! And it's from…. Amuletangel!

_**Aww...poor Kellyn.**_

Me: … WHAT KIND OF REVIEW IS THAT?!

Vatonage couple: …

Kellyn: -has mini celebration-

Me: … well onto the next review… I guess… and it's from… WaveGoddess!

_**I have seen a lot of these Talk show Fics and I admit this one is really unique :) Now lets see what tortu-I mean Dares I can think of for Keith**_

Keith- Dares-

1. Make Keith walk on a very narrow bridge with angry Sharpedo, Carvanha and Gyaradoses at the bottom. (You can guess what'll happen next :D)

2. Have Keith dress up like a girl and Watch shows Like Hannah Montana and Dora the Explorer

Kate- Dares-

1. Save Keith from the Evil Sharpedos, Cavanhas and Gyaradoses

2. Eat cake while she watches Keith do dare 2

For the Good Job your doing heres a Cookie :D

Update Soon!

Me: -catches cookie- YAY!! Come back soon!

Keith: … can I have the cookie?

Me: NO!! I WORKED HARD FOR THAT COOKIE UNLIKE YOU, KEITH!

Keith: F-

Roserade: Rose!

Me: thank you Roserade! Here, have a cookie! –gives Roserade cookie-

Roserade: Rose! –Eats cookie-

Keith: -glares-

Me: anyway, let's get on with the dare! –takes the stars backstage-

Kate: wow! You've already set it up?

Me: yup! Thanks Rob!

Rob: -faceless guy nods-

Keith: so she thinks I'll just fall from the start?

Me: yup!

Keith: we'll see about that!

-Keith starts walking on the bridge but he falls on his 3rd step-

Keith: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

Kate: KEITH! NO! –Dives in after Keith- Capture on!

-Kate capture one of the Gyarados and Keith falls right on it-

Keith: -lands on the captured Gyarados-

Kate: -lands on Gyarados- are you ok Keith-

Keith: yeah… I'm fine now

-Keith leans in to kiss Kate-

Couple: -making out-

Kellyn: -goes back to depression corner-

Me: awwwww! Okay lovebirds, back up here!

-Everyone's back inside- -Kellyn's still in his depression corner-

Me: Keith now your turn! Okay, Hannah Montana or Dora the Explorer?

Keith: Hannah Montana!

Me: -gives Hannah Montana costume to Keith- -shoves Keith into the bathroom-

Keith: -changes- -comes back out looking like Hannah Montana-

**Crowd: hahahahaha!**

Keith: -face turns red seeing Kate and Zoey laugh-

Me: -gives cake to Kate-

Kate: yay! –starts eating-

Me: -turns on TV to Dora the Explorer-

Keith: I thought we were watching Hannah Montana?

Me: nooo, your dressing like Hannah Montana. Your watching Dora!

Keith: -groans-

_**1 hour later…**_

Keith: Come on, Dora! You can find Boots! Look! He's in the tree!

Kate: -finished her cake with Zoey- Ok, this is getting annoying!

Me: yeah I know!

Keith: Dora! The path is right there! How can you not see it?! Oh great now your lost… b-

Roserade: Rose!

_**DING!!!**_

Kate and Kellyn: FINALLY!!

Me: looks like times up! Until next time… Kellyn!

Kellyn: -sighs- **Vatonageshipperr does not own anything except Rob and maybe the made up studio! **Happy?!

Me: -gives famous Keith grin which is now MINE!!- yes I am!

Keith: stop stealing my smile!

Me: anyway until next time…

All: Review and take the poll!!


	5. Kellyn's last day

**Yay! We're back with another chapter! In this episode, we have some major drama. And this also leads to dramatic episodes yet to come. But right now, I would like to thank all the reviews that I had. 8 reviews?! That's a lot for me, right now at least. Anyway, let's bring out our rangers!**

Audience: -stands up and claps-

-stars sit on the big fluffy couch-

Me: -sits on author's chair- hey! And we back for another episode! And today's a special episode because… Kellyn's leaving!

Audience: yay!

Kellyn: umm how is it a celebration? Wouldn't it be sad because you can't torture me anymore?

Me: Kellyn, you just want to stay because you don't want to leave Kate alone with Keith.

Kellyn: F-

Roserade: Rose!

Kate: I feel kind of sad that Kellyn's leaving.

Kellyn: -has mini celebration-

Keith: -groans-

Me: awwwww… poor Keith. Anyway, let's get onto our first review and it's from… 741852BCE!

_I'm a Almiashipper, but I still say this is a good story/show! Kellyn and Kate should be together!_

Questions:  
How old is everybody anyway? (I can't find the age...)

Dares:  
Kate: If you are old enough, lost your virginity with the men that you choose for the rest of you life.(Don't do it if you don't want to, but it also tells me that you don't love that guy enough to be with him for the rest of you life.)

Kellyn: I give you a dare free pass for 3 days!

Keith: Try to beat "Parasite Eve 1" in 24 hours. (It's a very long game) If you can't, break up with Kate.

Everybody: Allow me to beat up the host with my Pokemon in a double battle with:

Gardevoir, named Lili, level 100: Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Focus blast

Metagross, level 100: Meteor Mash, Earthquake, Brick Break, Explosion

Claydol, level 100: Protect, Shadow Ball, Solorbeam, Earthquake

Frostlass, level 100: Protect, Ominous Wind, Ice beam, Thunderbolt

Palkia, level 100: Aura Sphere, Spacial Rend, Earthquake, Aqua tail (It way faster the then your Darkrai!)

Gallade, level 100: Close Combat, Psycho cut, Sword dance, Protect

To all Vatonageshippers: I can't not be hurt in any mortal know ways, since I live through a city full of zombies with only my empty hands to kill them and I also walk out an atomic explosion totally unharm!

Everyone: …

Keith: heh heh! Nerd!

Kate: KEITH!!

Keith: what? You heard him (sorry if you're a girl but you seem more like a guy) (By the way, everyone should know that I, Zoey, AM A GIRL!!)

Kate: I know, but even if he is a nerd, don't call him that!

Keith: well let's answer his question right now. I just turned 15.

Kate: I'm going to be 15 in the next episode!

Kellyn: I'm 15.

Me: and I'm 15! Haha, Kate!

Kate: I thought we were friends!

Me: we are! It's just one of those moments were you made fun of a friend!

Kate: …fine

Me: Kate! Your dare!

Kate: … WHAT?! HE WANTS ME TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY WHEN I'M ONLY 14?! NO WAY! I MEAN, IT'S TORTURE ENOUGH THAT I HAVE TO DO THIS SHOW BUT THIS?! ZOEY!

Me: sorry, umm let's call you Jason; I think she's too young. But a lemon on this show is illegal and I will not be arrested! But that is a good idea…

Kate: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!

Me: … fine

Kellyn: Haha! I get a free dare pass!

Me: umm… ROSERADE, CATCH! –Tosses dare free pass to Roserade-

Roserade: Roserade rose! –Catches pass and eats-

Kellyn: HEY!

Me: hehe! Sucks for you, Kellyn!

Kellyn: … ugh

Me: well anyway, Keith! It's video game time!

Keith: YEAH!

Kate: oh no…

Kellyn: Keith, you do know what the punishment is, right?

Keith: yeah yeah! Don't worry, I'm awesome at these games!

Me: alright. ROB!

-faceless guy nods and turns on the clock-

Me: ready? Set? GO!

Rob: -turns on the clock and the 24 hours start-

Keith: -starts playing game and zips through level 1 fast-

_**23 hours and 58 minutes later…**_

Keith: No! No! Noooooooo!

Clock: DING!

Kate: Keith… lost…

Keith: I… I…

Kellyn: -has mini celebration- Keith. You've got some unfinished business to do! –Evil laugh-

-Lighting-

Me: ROB! Stop doing that!

Rob: -faceless guy shrugs-

Keith: Kate… I… I'm sorry but… it's over…

Kellyn: FINALLY!!

Kate: -eyes fill with tears- -runs into the bathroom crying-

Me: AWW NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, JASON! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU IN OUR POKEMON BATTLE!

Jason: Bring it on! –Tosses out Claydol and Lili-

Me: oh yeah? –Tosses out Darkria and Arine-

**Just so you know, Arine is my Arceus's nickname that I randomly came up with.**

_**At the almost end of the battle where one Pokemon is left on each side…**_

Jason: Palkia! No!

Me: alright Roserade! Finish it up with solarbeam!

Roserade: -starts charging- roooose…

Jason: Palkia! Get up!

Palkia: palk…

Me: GO!

Roserade: -shoots solarbeam- ROSE!

Jason: NO!

Palkia is found on the ground with spirals in his eyes.

Rob: -lifts up flag and looks towards me and nods-

Jason: NOOOO!!

Me: haha! Take that for making Keith break up with Kate!

Keith: -read other reviews- maybe we should choose this one because Kate shouldn't really know about this, don't you think? –Shows review to me-

Me: good idea! And guess who came back...? It's WaveGoddes!

_XD My favorite part is when Keith was watching Dora XD_

First of all I loved Chap. 4 so EVERYONE GETS COOKIES (Except Kellyn :P )

Quesions:

Kellyn:  
What are you most afraid of?  
Do you like Rhythimi(Sp?) (PLEASE SAY YES!)  
What is your opinion on Keith?

Keith & Kate:

Have you ever heard of Solana and Lunick?  
(For Keith only) Do you think Kellyn is a threat?

DARES :D  
Keith- Say five things you like about Kellyn  
Kellyn- Say five things you like about Keith  
Keith- Make Kate blush 5 times (The punishment for not doing it is being shocked by 10 Pachirisues 8D)  
Kellyn- Being stuck in a room full of vatonageshippers for 10 mintues  
Keith- Push Kellyn into a vat of Peanut Butter  
Kate- Push her off a tall building and see who saves her first (will it be Keith or Kellyn?)

You don't have to use every single thing but I just tried to give you some ideas :)

Everyone except the Almia-that-will-never-happen-couple: Yay!

-Ash Ketchum unexpectedly comes in-

Ash: WHERE'S MY COOKIE?!

Kellyn: _Ash?!_

Ash: oh, hey Kellyn! –comes over and takes like 10 cookies- I'm out. Bye!

-Ash leaves-

Everyone except Kate (she's still in the other room): -sweat drop-

Me: umm… don't look at me! I didn't plan this!

Keith: -sigh- ok…

Me: Kellyn, your questions?

Kellyn: oh right! I'm afraid of heights. And now that you mentioned it… -blush- I think I do like Rhythmi.

Audience: awwwww! –Then starts laughing-

Kellyn: What?

Me: -giggling- afraid of _heights?!_ Really?!

Kellyn: … yep

Keith: hahaha! What a loser!

Kellyn: hey! My opinion of _Keith?!_ He's a retarded b-

Roserade: Rose!

Kellyn: with no life and his ex girlfriend, Kate, should be mine cause' she doesn't deserve an f-

Roserade: Roserade! Rose!

Kellyn: like him!

Me and Keith: …

Me: wow, I didn't know you knew those words.

Kellyn: neither did I

Me and Keith: -sweat drop-

Keith: I worked with Solana and Lunick when I was an area ranger in Fiore, while Rhythmi was an operator in Fall City. And Kellyn?! A threat?! Are you kidding me? Kate chose me over him anyway so why would he?

Kellyn: -goes to depression corner-

Keith: serves him right!

Me: ROB! Go get Kate now!

Rob: -faceless guy nods and gets Kate- -puts her on the big fluffy couch-

Kate: -grabs Kellyn- -puts him on the fluffy couch next to her-

Kellyn: -has mini celebration-

Keith: -groans-

Me: Keith and Kellyn, five things you like about each other

Kellyn and Keith: PASS!

Kate: …wait; you started the next review without me?!

Me: you'll see why we started without you. Keith, time for your next dare!

Keith: -slides over next to Kate- -puts arm around her shoulder- -winks-

Kate: -blushes-

Me: -gets out chalkboard and draws two columns, one for vatonageshipping, and one for almiashipping- -checks one under vatonageshipping-

Kellyn: oh yeah?! Kate, your beautiful! But not like regular beauty, I mean more than Zoey and any other girl on this planet.

Kate: -blushes-

Me: …

Kellyn: hey! It's one for me!

Me: … hehehe…

Kellyn: …

Keith: are you kidding?! She's not beautiful! Shes gorgeous!

Kate: -blushes-

Me: -marks another one-

Keith: Kate… no more words –grabs her and makes out-

Kate: -blushes fiercely-

Me: three, two, one… time!

Keith: -stops making out-

Kate: -still blushing-

Me: I'll count that as three and about the peanut butter… I put it in the room with vatonageshippers and Keith, you do the honors.

Keith: alright. –Pushes Kellyn into closet-

Vatonageshipper 1: Hey look! It's Kellyn!

Vatonageshipper 2: let's get him!

Kellyn: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

_**30 minutes or so later… I think…**_

Kellyn comes out of the closet with his clothes all ripped up and his face covered In peanut butter.

Me: -shoves into bathroom-

Kellyn: -changes- -comes back out and sits on the big fluffy couch-

Me: alright everyone! Follow me! _Hehehe…_

**Everyone follows Zoey to the top of the building.**

Me: -pushes Kate off building-

Kate: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Boys: KATE! NO! –jump off after Kate-

Both boys fight over her and Keith captures a Staraptor and flys him and Kate on top of the building.

Kellyn falls and _dies!! _Just kidding! He landed on Arine outside.

Arine: grrrrr!

Kellyn: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! –runs inside before gets 'eaten' by Arine'

_**Back in the studio…**_

Me: alright, let's do our next review and it's from… Eclispe911!

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE KELLYN A GUEST HOST?! BO  
QUESTION for Kate: What did you think when you first looked at Keith? (NO EXCUSES)_

Me: come back soon!

Kate: well… when I first saw him, he was using that stupid smile of his. But, I felt relaxed when I glanced at him and well… let's just say, almost love at first sight. –blushes-

Audience: awwwww! 3

Keith: -blushing-

Me: awww! Well, last review and it's from… PokemonRangerKid!

_Cool story. Maybe some of the other characters make an appearance Just a thought. Any way how about this dare for Keith. He has to let Kate put mkeup on him and then take a picture of himslf.  
Vanntonage shipping is the BEST!_

Me: That's a good idea and I know it's the BEST! Kate, Keith, go for it!

Vatonage couple: -sigh- -goes into bathroom-

Keith comes out wearing a pink dress with a tutu. And hot pink eye shadow, red lipstick, mascara, eye liner, blush, and a tiara on his spiky red hair.

Everyone in the WORLD: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Keith: -face turns red-

Me: -takes picture- this is SO going on facebook! –uploads picture-

_**DING!!!**_

Me: looks like times up! See you next time… Kellyn!

Kellyn: … **Vatonageshipperr doesn't own anything except Rob, maybe. **Happy?

Me: yes! Keith!

Keith: on your next review, choose who do you think should be the next guest host.

Rhythmi, Isaac, Drew (you know, the guy with green hair who LOVES may), Ash, Dawn, Paul, Solana, or Lunick

Me: and remember…

All: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. New guest! Update!

Hey! Just so you know, I changed my profile picture and my name to Hakiri Angel. I'm just here telling you that our new guest host will be……

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Keep waiting…

RHYTHMI!!!!!!!!!

And, our next guest host will be Paul!!!!!!

So right now, send in questions and dares for not only Kate, Keith, and hopefully me ^_^, but also send in some for Rhythmi.

Rhythmi: -reads contract- do I have to?!

Me: yes you do

Rhythmi: why?

Me: the reviewers love you!

Rhythmi: but what about my work at the Ranger Union? And -blush- what about Issac?

Me: oh don't worry -smirks- he convinced Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma about it…

_**Flashback**_

_**Issac: NOOOOOO! DON'T!**_

_**Me: then let Rhythmi do the show!**_

_**Issac: no I can't! I won't let the Ranger Union down!**_

_**Me: -holds up picture of Rhythmi- its either you let her, or say buh bye to your picture!**_

_**Issac: … I… I… ok FINE! -stomps away-**_

_**Me: tee hee!**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Anyway… Rhythmi! Its your turn!**

**Rhythmi: Hakiri Angel does not own anything except maybe Rob. She's not sure yet. **

**Me: … what are you forgetting?**

**Rhythmi: …? Oh, right! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Surprises and Randomness

**Hey! I'm so excited today! Tee hee! We have two new hosts! One of them will me my co authoress and the other is… RYHTHMI! Ok, now lets bring out everyone!**

Kate and Keith come out from backstage with very annoyed faces. I wonder why… hehehe…

Me: hey… where's Rhythmi and our new authoress?

Kate: Rhythmi's running late because she gets very distracted with Isaac… and the new authoress is waiting for your queue JUST LIKE WE PRACTICED!

Me: …oh

Keith: smart one

Me: STUP UP KEITH

Keith: I've got the right to talk!

Me: who the heck told you that?!

Keith: me

Me: well your contract says -takes out Keith's contract- that you have no right!

Keith: how did I sign a contract saying I have no rights?

Kate: yeah, how did we?

Me: -grins- easy! You two were distracted with each other!

Vatonage Couple: …

Me: yes world! I decided to give Keith his smile back!

Keith: -grins like Keith… no wait… he IS Keith!-

Me: now without further ado… please welcome our new authoress… PokemonRangerKid! Or as I like to call her, Emma!

Emma runs out almost jumping from excitement. Yay! More girls! Then, Rhythmi starts running in like she's running late for getting a manicure.

Rhythmi: sorry I'm late! I got my hair done on the way here! Ow… these high heels are killing me!

Me: well go sit with the _others._

Rhythmi: -groans- fine… -goes over to the animation hosts and sits in between Kate and Keith-

Kate: _thought: thank god she sat there…_

Me: now as I was saying… Emma, I'd like to present you with an Authoress Pen!

Keith: what's so important about that?

Me: -grins evilly- then why don't I give you a demonstration? -takes out authoress pen- now watch closely everyone! -writes something in mid air-

Keith: Kate! Kate! Rhythms with Cake!

Everyone in the world besides Keith: !!

Keith: huh? Why? How did I say that?

Me: -grins- easy! _I _am the authoress so I can make anything happen! Now… I present Emma with an Authoress Pen! You can use it whenever you threaten Keith!

Keith: why just me? Why not Rhythmi for a change?

Rhythmi: oh just shut up, Keith!

Kate: … can we pleeeeeease go on with our other announcement?

Me: right! Now Emma, go sit in the co authoress chair next to mine

Emma: sure -takes authoress pen- you mean this…

Suddenly, Ash Ketchum barges in… again…

Ash: WHERE'S THE CAKE?!

Me: GET OUT! YOU WEREN'T INVITED!

Ash: GIMME THE CAKE!

Emma: -writes something in mid air-

Ash: I mean… MISTY I'M COMING FOR YOU! -runs all the way to Cerulean City-

Kate: … such a weird times when he comes in… its like he's stalking on of us…

Me: MISTY ARE YOU IN HERE?

_No response…_

Me: then I have no idea whatsoever.

Kate: … now can you?

Me: huh? Oh right. -walks over to a large rope and pulls it-

A banner flys out of nowhere and balloons and streamers are hung up while confetti drops down.

Everyone except Kate: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATE!

Kate: -giggles-

Me: I can't believe you finally caught up to all of us! Ok now… PRESENT TIME! Umm… I'll go first -gives present to Kate-

Kate: -rips of rapping paper to find…- a bracelet?

Me: yup, its got a charm on it that me, Emma, and Rhythmi have. Were like Bffls'!

Kate: awww! -hugs Zoey-

Me: -hugs Kate- OK MOMENT OVER NOW GET OFF OF ME!

Kate: -screams and lets go, puts on bracelet-

Me: Emma, did you get Kate something?

Emma: -nods-

Me: Emma… your turning into Rob…

Emma: uhhh… fine, I did get her something -gives Kate present-

Keith: -gets kind of nervous-

**A/N: think back to when Kate and Keith came out with very annoyed faces… but mostly Kate**

**A/N: sorry, I took a break right after the other author's note… and I may cut the chapter short… because I found out my grandma's dying of cancer as I type… she may not even make it by week's end… :'(**

Me: sorry for the… news interruption …

Emma: I feel so bad…

Kate: me too…

Keith and Rhythmi: same for me…

Me: I'll try not to make the chapter short… I'm not going to fail my reviewers! -cries-

Emma: well… I'll start the first review while she's having her… moment… and its from…741852BC!

**First of all is, I'm not a Nerd! And I'm a girl! Second, Jason you suck at using my pokemon! Lili can so kill Darkia with one Focus blast!!*Sent him blasting of with Lili's thunderbolt*Kate: I'm sorry for the virginity thing, I'm think about something when I type this... anyway, want to go to dinner with me along with Keith or Kellyn?Host's Roserade: I knew this is going to happen, so I put sure-kill posion on the pass itself! Die for eating my pass! Hahaha!Keith: Mitochondria EVE kill you so badly! And she isn't even the final boss! This time however, I'm senting you into the video game itself with only a handgun! Bye! *press a button and sent him into the game* (I'm a Parasite Eve fan)Kellyn: A dare and fan free pass the Pokemon Ranger fans: Why so less Almiashippers? Give me the reason and don't tell me because they look cute together! Becaues I heard enough of that!Oh my god, I got over angry again, oh well...**

Me: ok let me clear something's -takes out postcards-

_Dear Reviewer, _

_I am very sorry for what happened on the show. I had to take a wild guess about you from your review and since I've never heard of that game before, I thought you were a boy. I know Jason sucks at using pokemon since it was his first time battling. He's such a loser… and about the nerd part, I did not think you were a nerd. I thought if Keith started calling people names, it would put him in character. Also, I won the battle because Kate was mad at you for the virginity thing. But she's all good now. I now know you can beat me and I should of lost anyway. I was on one of those lucky days. Please don't sue me! I didn't know much about you!_

_From the cast of The Kate and Keith Talk Show_

Me: how was that

Emma: I think it was clearly stated

Me: thanks Emma, but you forgot something's… Keith and Rhythmi? Your presents for Kate?

Rhythmi: right, I got Kate this -gives tiny box to Kate-

Kate: -opens box- _DIAMOND EARRINGS?!_

Rhythmi: yup! They were mine but I'm sticking with the earrings that Isaac gave me for my birthday

Me and Kate: of course you would…

Me: Keith?

Keith: …

Kate: -gets angry, again-

Emma: what did he do this time? Did he forget to buy you a present?

Kate: even worse… he forgot my birthday!

Everyone except Vatonage couple: GASP!

Me: Keith! You faggot!

Keith: aw please tell me your not going to keep calling me that!

Me: I wasn't… but that's the best idea I heard all day!

Kate: fag!

Keith: Kate!

Kate: -glares- can we just do the dares and stuff now?

Emma: … fine. Kate, go first.

Kate: -sighs- its ok about the whole virginity thing.

Me: well… since she's mad at Keith… and I'm sorry for what happened… go to dinner with her and Kellyn.

Kate: sounds good!

Keith: …

Emma: ha! Jealous, Keith?

Keith: tch, no!

Emma: suuuure you are!

Me: hehehehehe she fits right in!

Emma: -grins-

Me: alright Kate, out you go! And the reviewer… oh lets call you… Megan?

Megan: Kate! Kellyn just arrived. Let's go! Oh and… Keith? *presses button*

_A trap floor under Keith's side of the couch activates and Keith falls through it. _

Keith: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Megan: good luck in the game, sucker! -gives handgun to Emma-

Emma: I'll be sure to give it to him. Hey Keith! -drops handgun down the trap-

Keith: -handgun lands on his head- OW!

Emma: -giggles-

Me: have fun on your 'date'!

Kate: sure call it a date! Because _Keith doesn't care! -_angrily leaves with Megan and Kellyn-

Emma: hey… what about Roserade and the free pass?

Authoresses: -stares at Roserade-

Roserade: Rose?

Me: I got suspicious about the card, so I switched the card and it was made entirely out of pokemon food!

Emma: yay! And sorry, Kellyn can't get a free pass because he's gone.

Rhythmi: -walks out of bathroom- hey what did I miss?

Authoresses:_ Rhythmi?! _When did you go to the bathroom?

Rhythmi: when Kate went on her 'date'

Voice out of the trap floor: I heard that!

Rhythmi: -giggles-

Me: and a reason why Kate and Keith? And first, yes they are cute together but in the game, they never even met! How can they get together like boyfriend and girlfriend if they never met in the game?

Emma: I know!

Rhythmi: wait… were in a game? Are you saying I'm not real and this is all a story on ?

_Emma and I look at each other_

Me: of course your real! And since when do you talk about that website? How do you even know it exists?

Rhythmi: -shrugs-

Emma: -sweat drop-

Voice from the trap floor: AAAAAAHHHH! LET ME BACK UP!

Me: fine fine! We need you and Kate back for the next review anyway! -puts down rope latter-

Keith: -climbs back up-

_Kate walks back in the studio and sits down next to Rhythmi_

Keith: -sits next to Rhythmi-

Me: ok N-

Emma: Next!

Me: hey… that's my line -cries-

Emma: hahahahahaha! And it's from… WaterAngel-Alyssa!

**HI!! Personally...i think there are not enough dares for Kate! Solution! I'll give her some! XDKate, i dare u to...uh...tell almiashippers you love Keith! Then let them beat u up! (I'm sure they will!)(U know...i like Vantonageshipping! And...seriously! Kellyn and kate have never even MET! I rest my case)Kate, for getting beat up you can have an Eevee as a partner! Yeah!and to Zoey, for all ur hard work, here's the world's biggest hershey chocolate!! ENJOY!! You have no idea what i had to do to get it...i snuck into the world record place. Got beat up by some random security guard. grabbed the chocolate. Had to force myself NOT to eat it. Drag it here. and give it to you. So PLEASE enjoy it! And don't give it to Keith. And...give a little piece to Kellyn. My brother made me tell you that...BYE!**

Keith: …

Kate: …

Emma: …

Rhythmi: …

Me: …!!!!!! I GET THE WORLD'S BIGGEST CHOCOLATE BAR!!! SUCKERS!! AND SOMEONE WHO ACUALLY UNDERSTANDS ABOUT ALMIASHIPPING!!!!

Kate: it says you have to share with Kellyn…

Me: so? It says her brother made her! I LOVE YOU, ALYSSA!

Rhythmi: -sweat drop-

Emma: Kate? Your dare?

Kate: …. No

Me: WHAT?!

Kate: I said, no!

Emma: why not? I thought you loved Keith?

Kate: not anymore

Everyone in the world: GASP!!!!!!!

Keith: …Kate…

Kate: And no, I don't like Kellyn! I'm not in love with anyone right now!

Rhythmi: Kate…

Me: … fine… but just say… "I don't love Kellyn like you want me to"

Kate: … good enough

Emma: bring in the Almiashippers! And bring in Megan, too!

Rob: -nods and gets Almiashippers- -puts them outside-

Me: ready, Kate? Oh just go! -pushes Kate outside-

Kate: almiashippers!

Almiashippers: huh?

Kate: I don't love Kellyn like you want me to.

Almiashippers: … GET HER!!

Kate: AAAAAAAHHHH! NOT THE FACE!

Rhythmi: since when does she care about her looks?

Keith: -shrugs-

Me: no one cares about you anymore, fag!

Keith: I'm not a fag!

Emma: yes you are!

Keith: am not!

Emma: are too!

Keith: am not!

Emma: are too!

Keith: am not!

Emma: are too!

Keith: am not!

Emma: are too!

Keith: am n-

Me: SHUT UP, FAG!

Keith: -groans-

Me: I'd like to thank all of the people who are reading this to take the time to read this really, really long chapter! You can stop here, if you like and read the rest later?

Emma: if I were you, reviewer, then I would continue reading this fabulous story!

Me: thank you, Emma! -breaks in half the world's biggest chocolate bar and gives it to Emma-

Emma: -takes and eats in one bite-

Me: -sweat drop-

Keith: … are you that hungry?

Emma: no

Keith: -sweat drop-

_Kate comes in all beaten up and her hair out of her usual pigtails_

Everyone: -stares at Kate-

Kate: what?

Keith: y-y-your pigtails… are…out… -drools-

Me: Rob! Get Keith a bucket! I just got new carpet!

Rob: -nods- -tosses bucket that lands on Keith's head-

Keith: ow!

Me: serves you, fag!

Keith: -glares-

Me: Rob! Get her new partner!

Kate and Keith: new partner?

Rhythmi: yup, its from the dare

Kate: oh…

Rob: -gives eevee to Kate-

Kate: Awwwww! She's just the cutest little pokemon I've ever seen!

Pachirisu: Patchi patchi!

Kate: besides you, Pachirisu! Now go back to Partner Farm!

Pachirisu: patch! -runs off-

Emma: -sweat drop-

Me: next! And its from… CherriEclipse!

**HAHAHAHAHAHA I laughed so hard! Ok, time to torture Keith~!Keith Dares--*stay in closet filled with Machamp owning fangirls*braid hair with lots of bows (you and Kate do the hairstyling)Kate Dares--Here's an ice-cream sundae~! Since you're so cute you can just sit tight and be entertained. Here's an ice-cream sundae for you too Zoey!~Momo**

Me: yay! More Keith torturing!

Keith: why me?

Emma: we always have to torture someone to keep us entertained

Keith: but why not Kate?

Kate: hey!

Me: we don't torture girls! It's more fun if we torture a guy about his feelings and… love

Keith: I don't 'love' anyone right now!

Emma: suuuure you don't!

Kate: ???

Rhythmi: oooh Keith! You have a dare to do!

Me: ROB! Are the fan girls in place?

Rob: -faceless guy nods-

Me: then go put him in!

Rob: -nods and puts Keith in the closet full of Machamp owning fan girls-

Fan Girl 1: HEY LOOK! ITS KEITH!

Fan Girl 2: LETS GET HIM! HE'S NOT KATE'S ANYMORE!

Leader of the Keith Fan Club (who just caught a Machamp so she could be with him): Let's take him back to the Club so he could be mine!

Keith: wait…_ Sadie? Is that you?_

Sadie: you guessed right, Keithy!

**A/N: Sadie is one of the characters in The Ranger School Alphabet Book. She's the mean popular girl who likes Keith as much as Keith will realize he likes Kate. Which is… a LOT!**

Keith: oh my gosh… don't do it!

Sadie: I so will! -lets out Machamp and Machamp drags Keith out of the closet-

Me: whoa no, sister! Keith STAYS!

Sadie: whoa no, sister! Keith COMES WITH ME!

Me: is that a challenge? A pokemon battle I hear?

Sadie: you know it!

Me: fine a one-on-one challenge!

Sadie: sounds good… -smirks- Go Machamp!

Me: Go Pachirisu! -tosses out poke ball-

**A/N: I do have a Pachirisu in my pokemon game! It's level 100 and its at its strongest so don't think I'm coping Kate!**

Sadie: oh wow, a Pachirisu? _Really?_

Me: don't judge something cute and small!

I'm toooooo lazy to put down the battle so at the end of the battle…

Me: hahaha! I won!

Keith: YEAH!

Sadie: I'll get you next time, Zoey! And your little red head, too! -winks at Keith- bye, Keithy!

_Sadie FINALLY leaves!_

Keith: THANK YOU!!

Me: sure but I still hate you!

Keith: I know -grins his famous grin and… whoa… at _me?-_

Me: don't

Keith: fine…

Rhythmi: remind me to hate Sadie in your other stories

Me: sure, sure! But Kate… -evil grin-

Kate: what…? Oh… -evil grin-

Keith: uh oh…

Me: tee hee! -pushes Keith in bathroom- ready, Kate?

Kate: you know it!

_About 15 minutes or so later… I don't know… stop making me do this! I wanna quit! …_

_**Keith comes out with braids and bows in his hair. Mostly the bows are tied to his spikes. **_

Rhythmi and Emma: -laughs so hard, they could barley breathe!-

Audience: -does the same as Emma and Rhythmi-

Rhythmi: I think I'm going to like it here -grins-

Me: ok Keith, go change. Next review is from… SkyeGavin. But her review is kind of… odd. If someone could tell me what it means, I'll make you a guest host for a day!

_**This is a Not allowed:5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**_

Emma: what?

Me: I have no idea…

Emma: well… next review is from… gemgirl3334!

_**this is really cool definately different from the other stories i've read also if you are excepting new dares and questions i have some :)QuestionsKeith-Do you like any other female characters?Kate-Ever want to have a kid with Keith?Dares:Keith-Kiss Zoey in front of KateKate-Kiss which ever of the audience looks fit 8D**_

Me: interesting… very interesting…

Rhythmi: what?

Me: I don't know

Kate: -sweat drop-

Keith: no! I don't like any other girl character!

Me: then… you must be gay!

Fag: no! I'm not gay! And… hey! My name's not Fag! Its Keith! K-E-I-T-H! Keith!

Emma: we know

Fag: stop it!

Me: no!

Fag: please?

Emma: …fine… we'll stop calling you fag!

Gay person: thank you and… WHO'S USING THE AUTHORESS PEN?!

All the girls: -giggling-

Me: -waves pen-

Keith: I like monkeys and chocolate pie and I LOVE MISTY!

_**Ash once again barges in**_

Ash: MISTY! MISTY! WHERE IS SHE? SHE'S MINE, BUDDY!

Keith: do you even know my name?

Ash: yeah, your name's fag

Keith: … -sweat drop-

Ash: do you wanna go, buddy? Whoever wins gets Misty!

Me: -evil grins and waves pen-

Keith: uh oh… FINE LET'S GO!

_**Keith and Ash get in boxing positions and Keith knocks Ash out by pinching him**_

Me: wow… that was so easy

Ash: MISTY I'M COMING FOR YOU! -runs away-

Everyone except me: -glares at Zoey-

Me: what? I'm not doing this!

Rhythmi: fine

Kate: have a kid? With _Keith? _I'm too young to think about that, sorry!

Emma: Keith… has… to… kiss… Zoey…

Keith and Kate: WHAT?

Me: that can't be right! -looks at review-

Keith: so?

Me: … its true… but Kate has to kiss someone in the audience that looks fit!

Kate: yay!

Rhythmi: Kate? Did you choose someone yet?

Kate: yup! -brings a guy from the audience that looks exactly like Justin Bieber… no he IS Justin Bieber!-

Emma: and… kiss!

Me and Keith: -gulp- -kisses for about a second-

Justin and Kate: -kisses for about 7 seconds-

Rhythmi: Kate? You can stop now!

Kate: -pulls away blushing- hehehehe…

Keith: -groans-

Me: Keith is actually… a good kisser…

Keith: same for you…

Emma: hey! Its not your fantasy, Zoey!

Me: right… umm… next is from… CherriEclipse!

_**YAY PAUL! I LUV PAUL! THANK YOU! Oh, amd I dare Rhythmi to STRAIGHTEN HER CURLY HAIR! Here's another one~Rhythmi, dress up as Kate and then go up to Keith and see if he can recognize you. Kate, you do the same, dressing up as Rhythmi....I want to see Paul in a dress X-D**_

Kate: you know what… I want to see him in a dress, too! Maybe we can do that when Paul arrives…?

Me: -grins- maybe…

Emma: so… Keith? Did you pay attention to the review?

Keith: … -day dreaming- …huh?

Me: good! Kate! Rhythmi! Go!

Rhythmi: … do I have to straighten my hair? My golden curly hair?

Emma: yes!

Rhythmi: -groans- fine!

_Rhythmi and Kate go to the bathroom and change clothes. They put on wigs and have make-up people put make-up on them. Rhythmi cried while they straighten her hair._

Kate: -sits on Rhythmi's side-

Rhythmi: hey, Keith!

Keith: hey… Kate…

Rhythmi: -puts a hand on his arm- why don't we go get dinner after this?

Keith: … was this a dare?

Rhythmi: … no…

Me: -nods at Rhythmi-

Rhythmi: …but this was -pulls out wig-

Kate: -pulls out wig-

Keith: …

Kate and Rhythmi: ha! You so fell for it!

Keith: no I didn't!

Rhythmi: oh please… stop trying to keep your cool… but it left a long time ago

The girls: hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Keith: … can we move on now?

Emma: yup only… 2 more reviews left so now, please welcome our next reviewer… Naramay- Chan!

_**where it saysKeith: Try to beat "Parasite Eve 1" in 24 hours. (It's a very long game) If you can't, break up with can re date her it does not say he can ever date her again oNE THING 4 DAREs THATS IT KEITH= makeout with kate 10 mins keith= goes out with ... KATEKeith= cuss out 100 curse word at ... kellny Kate= name 10 things u like about Keith and 10 hates with kellny**_

Kate: well I don't want to re date him!

Keith: … Kate… she wants me to make out with you for 10 minutes…

Kate: WHAT?!

Me: -grins- have to do it

Rhythmi: finally!

Emma: GO!

Vatonage couple: -starts making out-

_10 minutes later… why am I still here?!_

Couple: -pulls apart- WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!

Me: oh really? -waves pen-

Kate: please don't! It's still my birthday!

Me: … fine

Keith: I won't go out with Kate!

Emma: we'll let it slide since we've come a long way…

Keith: 100 curse words at Kellyn huh? Well…

Roserade: rose rose rose rose rose rose rose rose…

_100 cuss words later…_

Rhythmi: …

Kate: …

Authoresses: …

Rhythmi: … where did you learn those words?

Keith: my dad curses at pokemon football all the time

Kate: … and about the liking and hating part for me, I'll only say a few. I like Keith's hair, eyes, smile, the way he captures, the way he makes me laugh, the way he looks at me…

Keith: -face turns pink-

Me and Emma: awww!

Rhythmi: caught in the act, Kate!

Kate: and Kellyn… I hate his smile, the way he flirts, the way he talks to Keith… and Zoey…

Me: nice save

Kate: I got lucky

Me: alright, last review of this chapter…

Ranger Friends from Ranger School: FINALLY!!!!

Emma: and it's from… Kali Yugah!

_**lolz well onto the truths and dares now you HAVE to do these! or face the wrath of my super team of legendarys!!1. keith can i use kellyn as a pinyata? please please!2. kate how do you feel about murph, barlow and crawford.3. keith you have to sing and dance to Caramelldansen!4. rythmi you have to make out with murph!love the story! Bye **_

Kate: let me dance first! -puts hands on head and sways hips-

_**Women are you ready to join us now? **_

_**Hands in the air, we will show you how. **_

_**Come and try, **_

_**Caramell will be your guide (be your guide) **_

_**So come and move your hips sing **_

_**Oa-ah-ah **_

_**Look at you two hips do it **_

_**La-la-la **_

_**You and me, can sing this melody **_

_**Owah-owah-ah-oh **_

_**Dance to the beat, **_

_**Wave your hands together **_

_**Come feel the heat, forever and forever. **_

_**Listen and Learn **_

_**It is time for prancing, **_

_**Now we are here with Caramel Dancing **_

_**O-o-owah-owah **_

_**O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh **_

_**O-o-owah-owah **_

_**O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh **_

_**From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song. **_

_**Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong **_

_**They have heard, **_

_**This means all around the world. **_

_**O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh **_

_**Now come on and move your hips singing **_

_**Oa-ah-ah **_

_**Look at you two hips do it **_

_**La-la-la **_

_**You and me, can sing this melody **_

_**So come and **_

_**Dance to the beat **_

_**Wave your hands together **_

_**Come feel the heat, forever and forever. **_

_**Listen and Learn **_

_**It is time for prancing, **_

_**Now we are here with Caramel Dancing **_

_**Dance to the beat **_

_**Wave your hands together **_

_**Come feel the heat, forever and forever. **_

_**Listen and Learn **_

_**It is time for prancing, **_

_**Now we are here with Caramel Dancing **_

_**O-o-owah-owah **_

_**O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh **_

_**O-o-owah-owah **_

_**O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh **_

_**So come and **_

_**Dance to the beat **_

_**Wave your hands together **_

_**Come feel the heat, forever and forever. **_

_**Listen and Learn **_

_**It is time for prancing, **_

_**Now we are here with Caramel Dancing **_

_**Dance to the beat **_

_**Wave your hands together **_

_**Come feel the heat, forever and forever. **_

_**Listen and Learn **_

_**It is time for prancing, **_

_**Now we are here with Caramel Dancing **_

Everyone besides Kate: -stares-

Keith:-drools-

Emma: Rob! Get Keith another bucket!

Rob: -nods- -throws another bucket on Keith's head-

Kate: -blushes but no one notices… except YOU!-

Keith: now my turn… YES USE KELLYN AS A PINYATA!

Kate: Murph, Barlow, and Crawford? They're all my friends! But not as friends I am with Rhythmi and Keith.

Keith: but… I thought you hated me?

Kate: Keith… -puts hand on his shoulder- I don't hate you! I was just mad, that's all. Besides, you're my best friend.

Audience: awww!

Rhythmi: aww!

Kate: -hugs Keith and Rhythmi-

Keith: -hugs Kate and Rhythmi-

Rhythmi: -hugs Kate and Keith-

Me: now for the last thing for Rhythmi… -smirks-

Rhythmi: oh no…

Me: ROB! GET MURPH!

Rob: -nods and gets Murph-

Murph: hey, what's going on?

Rhythmi: Murph… I never ment this… I had no choice -grabs arm and makes out-

_**GASP!!!!**_

Rhythmi: -pulls away-

Murph: -blushing-

Rob: -takes Murph back to the Union-

Me: well… I guess were done…

Everyone: yay!

Me: I've got a new poll up! Please take it!

Emma: and **Hakiri Angel does not own pokemon or pokemon ranger. She may own Rob.**

Me: thank you, Emma! Now remember… wait… see the button below this? The white one with the green letters? Yeah that! NO NOT THAT, KEITH! But the one just right below this… yes that! Do us all a favor, and CLICK IT!

**REMEMBER THE RANDOMNESS WILL KILL YOU!**

Keith: …

All: REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	8. Cat Fights, Singing, and Paul OH MY!

Me: … hello? Can anyone hear me?

Kate: ZOEY! Where have you been old lady?

Keith: hehehe…

Me: UGHHHH KATE!

Kate: But… you're older than me!

Me: -sweatdrop-

Emma: ahhh it's good to be back!

Rhythmi: -groan- why did I have to come back?

Me: Because you got some dares and questions! By the way everyone… I give you… PAUL!

Audience: YAY!

Paul walks out and sits on big fluffy couch and he's wearing a bright pink dress with a big hot pink bow on the side of his waste.

Emma: to whoever wanted to see him in a dress… there you go! –smile-

Me: thank you Emma now lets get on with the show!

Audience: YAY!

Me: ok the first review is from…

741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili! A friend of mine who also has a talk show…

I will just tell you my name right now, my name is Nicola! Second Kellyn and Kate did appear together! In the manga anyway... They look so cute together...

Dares:

Kellyn: Beat "Parasite Eve 2" in 24 hours! If you can't, you make out with Kate, but if you magically did it I will pay you honeymoon and wedding if you ever get marry (to Kate)in the future!

Host's Roserade: I hate you. *Smack her head with a stick* I was plan on shooting you with a gun but I don't feel like killing today...

Everybody: to the Alternate universe in which Kellyn had marry Kate!

Me: *Creates two Love Arrow with author powers. And aims at Kellyn and Kate. I fires, but misses. The to arrow hit Rhythmi and Keith instead(My third favorite pairing in pokemon ranger)* CRAP!

That all for now! Bye!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Emma: well… umm… looks like we have another video game challenge!

Me: bring out Kellyn!

Kate: yay!

Keith: aww why do we have to bring out that loser again!

Me: because I promised Nicola that I would give a little almiashipping romance…

Everyone: -GASP!-

Emma: I don't know you anymore!

Me: in return she's letting me be on her talk show!

Everyone: ooooooohhhhhh…

Me: …I think

Kellyn: umm guys… I'm already here…?

Kate: Kellyn! –runs up and hugs him-

Kellyn: -has mini celebration-

Keith: -groans-

Rhythmi: -sings- somebody's jealous!

Keith: am not!

Rhythmi: are too!

Keith: am not!

Rhythmi: are too!

Keith: am not!

Rhythmi: are too!

Keith: am no-

Authoresses: SHUT UP!

Keith and Rhythmi: …

Paul: -rolls eyes- remind me why I'm here and can I change back?

Me: because you have a lot of fan girls and yes you can

Paul: great… -goes to bathroom and changes into usual clothes-

Kellyn: … who's he?

Me: Dawn's girlfriend

Everyone: ooooooohhhhhh

Paul: -walks out- who's Dawn…?

Me: -sweatdrop- troublesome

Paul: oh right. She travels with breeder and idiot…

Ash once again barges in…

Ash: WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT, PAUL?

Paul: … Misty

Ash: WHERE?

Paul: where do you think?

Ash: Ohhhh… -runs all the way to Kanto-

Everyone looks at Zoey once again

Emma: how does he…?

Me: I have no idea…

Kellyn: JUST GET ON WITH THE GAME!

Me: oh right…

Kate: are you ready Kellyn to win me that wedding and honeymoon free-be?

Kellyn: haha yeah… I hope its going to be OURS… -thinks back to what he said- … OH I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

Keith: heh…

Kate: uhh…

Emma: ok in 3… 2… 1… GO!

Kellyn starts playing the game and goes slower than when Keith played the game.

Keith: yes…!

23 HOURS AND 57 MINUTES LATER…

Kellyn is almost done with the last boss!

Kate: come on Kellyn! … I'll give you a kiss if you win…

Kellyn: -wide eyes- YES!

Kellyn finishes the game and with only 3 seconds left on the clock!

Me: HAHAHAHAHA!

Keith: NOOOOO!

Emma: YESSSS!

Kate: -kisses Kellyn on his cheek-

Kellyn: -has mini celebration-

Keith: -goes to Kellyn's depression corner-

Me: aww poor Keith…

Emma: hehehe!

Me: now Emma, you realize he you know… -whispers something to Emma-

Emma: … ooooohhhhh…

Me: ok now next dare! … no wait don't!

Nicola: -hits roserade in the head with a stick-

Roserade: rose…

Me: …

Kate: …

Emma: umm… next review is from… CherriEclipse!

YAY! PAUL IS COMING! Oh! I've got a good one! I dare Kate and Keith to dres up as bride and groom... BUT IN REVERSE ORDER! So Kate wears a tux and Keith wears a wedding dress! Oh, and dont 4get about Paul in a dress

~Momo

Me: don't worry… already got that covered…

Paul: yeah no

Emma: -gives Kate a tux and Keith a white dress, flowers, and a veil-

Rhythmi: Now don't be late you two!

Keith: -groans-

Me: so… how's life Rob?

Rob: -shrugs-

Emma: yup…

Paul: wow you people are boring

Me: … DAWN GET IN HERE!

Rhythmi: who's Da-

Dawn walks in while she's wearing her usual outfit; A white hat that looks like a bag with a pink symbol on it. She has gold clips on her bangs and she also is wearing a black tank top with a dangerously low pink skirt.

Me: hi Dawn!

Dawn: hi! … Who are you exactly?

Me: I'm Zoey, the authoress of this story!

Emma: I'm Emma, the co-authoress of this story!

Rhythmi: and I'm the golden girl, Rhythmi! –winks at camera-

Camera guy: -turns red-

Rob: -slaps camera guy and nods at him-

Camera guy: …

Dawn: hi Paul! –waves-

Paul: … who are you again?

Dawn: -turns red (angry kind of red)- WHY YOU COLD HEARTED JERK! YOU KNOW WHO I AM! DAWN! D-A-W-N, DAWN!

Paul: oh right, troublesome…

Dawn: grrr!

Paul: why is she here again? –plain voice-

Dawn: yeah why am I here?

Me: well… because you love her, Paul!

Paul: Yeah right…

Dawn: -blushes- yeah right!

Kate comes out in a tux drags Keith with her who's in a wedding dress.

Everyone except Paul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Paul: -smirks-

Keith: KATE! WHY DID YOU DRAG ME OUT?

Kate: because you look so cute –winks at camera-

Camera guy: -blushes harder-

Rob: -shakes head-

Me: ahahahaha! Well go change you two! Rob!

Faceless guy nods and pushes Kate and Keith into the bathroom.

Me: to tell the truth… no one knows Rob's name, not even I do!

Dawn: -sweat drop- but you just said his name!

Me: I know

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Me: ok so now the next review is from…

Nicola: WAIT!

Everyone: huh?

Vatonage couple: -just came out of bathroom- huh?

Nicola: -aims cupid arrows at Kellyn and Kate-

Kate: -gets wide eyes and hides behind Keith-

Kellyn: -has mini celebration until he sees Kate hiding-

Keith: -fierce blushing-

Nicola: -fires but misses so it hits Keith and Rhythmi-

Emma: …

Me: … uh oh

Keith and Rhythmi (sorry don't know the shipping name): -hearts in eyes-

Me: -counters with back to normality arrows and shoots at Keith and Rhythmi-

Emma: -sigh- that was close…

Nicola: But that's not it…

Me: roserade…

Roserade: -takes remote that takes us to alternative universe and smashes it with magical leaf- Rose!

Nicola: awww s-

Roserade: Rose!

Me: thank you! Now our next review is from… ArtificialRangerLiuria

**OMG,I just saw this ff and I HAD to read.**

**Just FYI,I love KateXKeith and too fond of I think Barlow is completely and utterly awesome.** **(Uh...I sorta changed Kate's name to Fumio and Kellyn's name to Renna in my game.**Yes,I know Renna sounds girlish,so i usually call him She and him are brother and sister inmy upcoming fanfic.)

Okay,I don't know if i can dare or anything,but whatever.I want Keith to give Kate a teardrop pearl necklace and ask her out on a date.*fangirl squeal*

Me: well ok! –gives tiny blue box to Keith and whispers in his ear- go get her tiger…

Keith: -blushes and whispers back- do I have to…?

Paul: yes you do, you troubling redhead!

Dawn: -looks down-

Emma: aww you made Dawn sad! You gave her nickname to Keith!

Paul: -smirks- well look who's finally admitted the truth…

Dawn: -blushes- no! I was just… umm… -looks around- admiring that strong guy in the audience! –winks at random guy-

Strong random guy: thanks babe! –winks at Dawn-

Strong random guy's girlfriend: …

Kate and Rhythmi: oooooohhh… CAT FIGHT!

Dawn: bring it on umm… what's your name?

Strong random guy's girlfriend: Sam

Me: Rob! Is the bell ready?

Rob: -nods-

Emma: come on down Sam!

Sam: -walks down steps to go into the studio- bring it on short skirt! –smirks-

Paul: -stares at Dawn's skirt and blushes-

Me: hey everyone! Paul's blushing!

Paul: -controls the blush before anyone sees-

Me: -falls down anime style-

Rhythmi: -dressed in ref uniform- all right girls I want a clean fight here! And… GO! –blows whistle-

Rob: -rings bell-

DING DING!

Dawn: -runs and pulls Sam's hair-

Sam: grrr! –tries to pull Dawn's hands off her head-

Dawn and Sam: -falls to the ground and rolls over on each other while clawing their nails into each other-

Random strong guy: so… hot…

Paul: -smirks as he sees Dawn's skirt flip up for a second-

Me: YEAH GO DAWN! Oh wait… -pushes Keith towards Kate-

Keith: umm… Kate?

Kate: -blushes- yes?

Keith: -gives blue box to Kate and holds out arm- shall we? –grins-

Kate: we shall –takes box and links arms with Keith-

Vatonage couple: -walks out of studio to go on their… "date"-

Kellyn: -goes into depression corner- you people still remember I'm here right?

Audience: … -cricket cricket-

Kellyn: -sweat drop-

2 Hours later…

Kate and Keith come back and sit on the big fluffy couch while Dawn and Sam are still at it.

Kate: umm… did they ever take a break?

Paul: well congrats clueless! –sarcasm-

Keith: -clenches fists-

Me: aww! Ok our next review is from… Xen16!

This stuff is so Awsome!

Dares

Kate- sit through the whole Parnormal Activity movie.

Keith- Run around a mall in a frilly pink Tutu XD

Kate- Beat Assassins creed II In One day *It has been done*

Keith- Watch all Barbie movies.

And I'll throw somthing in for Rhythmi and Kellyn

Have Kellyn and Rhythmi dress up as Charas from Naruto, Any of them

Me: ok first off… I have never watched Naruto in my life! (sorry Naruto fans…) so we can just skip this one…

Kellyn: -has mini celebration-

Emma: ok

Me: ROB!

Rob: -nods and puts a big frilly pink tutu on Keith-\

Kate: hehe…

Dawn and Sam: GRRR! –keeps pulling each other's hair-

Paul: -stares at Dawn's skirt-

Me: well… ummm… -pushes Keith and Kate into different rooms with big movie screen TVs in each room-

Keith: -groans-

Rob: -gives Kate popcorn and sits down next to her-

Kate: thanks Rob

Rob: -faceless guy nods-

After both movie ends…

Kate: … -is in shock-

Rob: -no comment-

Keith: … -banging head on seat in front of him-

Me: hehe… ok Rob! Bring Keith to our studio mall!

Rob: -nods and grabs Keith singing the Barbie girl song-

Keith: I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! It is fantastic! My butt is plastic!

Emma: he had plastic surgery there…?

Kate and Rhythmi: ewww!

Kellyn: well MINE is %100 percent real!

Kate and Rhythmi: … EWWWW!

Kellyn: -goes to depression corner-

Me: heh… let's check on Keith now…

Keith: -skipping through mall- is this nessesary? (sorry my laptop can't do spell check so if I spell it wrong… tough)

Rob: -nods-

Keith: -sigh-

Everyone except Keith and Rob because Rob can't laugh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Keith: -turns red-

Me: well Kate… video game time?

Kate: sure! Why not? –sets up game and gets ready-

Me: ok ready? Set… GO!

Kate: -plays the game- yay! Fun!

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Dawn: go Kate!

Sam: -bites Kate's arm-

Dawn: OWW!

Paul: -clenches fists- …

Kate zips through the game like it was nothing

Keith: -walks back in without the frilly tutu- hey what did I miss?

Kellyn: well… Kate's winning at my FAVORITE VIDEO GAME

Keith: … what does that have to do with anything?

Kellyn: … I don't know

Rhythmi: and… KATE WINS!

Emma: hey that's my line…

Kate: YAY!

Dawn: YAY GO KATE! –pulls Sam's hair again- your such a b-

Roserade: rose!

Dawn: Sam!

Sam: why you little…

Me: sorry girls but I have another review to go to… and its from…

Emma: almiaranger!

Me: hey that's my line…

Ok, this may sound a little weird but I'm a Almiashipping fan AND a Vatonageshipping fan. I know, it must be a curse or something. Taking Kellyn off this show did me a lot of good Don't ask why. Anyway, I have but one dare. Rythmi, make out with Keith, to make Kate jealous! Also, I'm so happy Paul is gonna be in the fic, GO PAUL! (Go Kate, Keith, Rythmi, and Kellyn too though!

Me: … how could you betray us…? –starts crying-

Emma: aww! –comforts me-

Dawn: YAY GO PAUL!

Sam: -pulls Dawn back into the cat fight-

Paul: -smirks- I think I might like it here…

Me: -grins- good! Now I'm sad to do this but… KEITH AND RHYTHMI!

Rhythmi: -leans in-

Keith: -gulps and leans in-

And right when they were about to kiss!

Isaac: -barges in- RHYTHMI?

Rhythmi: Isaac! It's not what you think!

Kellyn: I've had enough of this! –goes over and pushes Keith and Rhythmi together so they're kissing-

Isaac: -clenches fists-

Kate: -has a sad look in her eyes-

Keith and Rhythmi: -breaks apart-

Keith: -punches Kellyn-

Kellyn: aaahhh! –nose is bleeding-

Me: Rob!

Rob: -nods and takes Kellyn to the nurse-

Isaac: -sits next to Kate on the end side of the big fluffy couch-

(note: Just to tell you, Rhythmi is on the other side of the couch so Isaac and Rhythmi are far apart sorry!)

Me: well umm… our next review is from… FlickerXNorthXStorm-Northy-!

Great story so far! -gives cookie- Now... -evil grin- Keith! I dare you to... try to make out with Kate for 5 minutes while locked in a room with Almiashippers. Rhythmi... I dare you to make out with murph (AGAIN!) for 10 minutes while Isaac watches. Then, I dare Zoey to kiss Paul (When he arrives that is)

Me: yay! Another cookie!

Ash barges in… once again…

Ash: GIMME THE COOKIE!

Me: NO IT'S MY COOKIE!

Emma: -waves authoress pen-

Ash: -hypnotized- … I LOVE MAY!

Me: NO YOU LOVE MISTY! DREW LOVES MAY!

Drew: -barges in- haha I'm sure I "love" May…

Me: yeah yeah we know… -pushes Drew out-

BYE!

Ash: … I meant the month May not May Maple

Me: oh… GO SEE MISTY SHE MADE YOU A CHOCOLATE CAKE! –holds invitation behind back that invites Ash to get constantly hit by Misty's mallet)

Ash: YAY! –runs off to happy land of Misty and her mallet-

Me: ok ROB!

Rob: -nods and get's Kellyn's fan girls instead of almiashippers-

Keith: really? Why would you give him fan girls?

Me: BECAUSE I CAN! Now… -pushes Keith, Kate and the fan girls into the closet-

Fan girl #1: HEY LOOK ITS KEITH AND THE GIRL WHO KELLYN LIKES!

Fan girl #2: GET THEM!

Keith and Kate: -makes out while fans beat them up-

5 minutes later…

Keith and Kate come out of the closet but not the fan girls

Me: -pushes Keith and Kate into bathroom to change and then gets Kellyn from the nurse and pushes him into the closet for the rest of the show, then locks the door-

Emma: in 3… 2… 1… -points at closet-

Kellyn: AAAHHHHHH!

Me: hehe… ok now Rhythmi and Murph… wait… MURPH GET IN HERE!

Murph: huh? Oh hey Rhythmi! Hey Isaac!

Isaac: -groans-

Murph: uh what's his-

Rhythmi: -kisses Murph-

10 minutes later…

Rhythmi: -breaks the kiss and gasps for air-

Isaac: … you just love hurting me don't you Rhythmi…

Me: what was that Isaac? –grins-

Isaac: … nothing…

Rhythmi: -looks away… at the ground… where Sam and Dawn are still fighting-

Murph: -blushing mad red!- so you do like me… don't you Rhythmi? –grins-

Me: … GET OUT MURPH! OUT!

Murph: ahhhh! –runs back to the union-

Isaac: …

Emma: …

Rhythmi: … -makes face like she's going to get sick-

(note: Murph is a terrible kisser! Hehe!)

Me: sooo… our next review is from… our very own Emma! Or DarkAngel443!

Yeah! New chappie. Brilliant as usual, looking ofr ward to the next update. :)

Me: thank you Emma!

Emma: no problem!

Me now our next review is from… (so many reviews…) raikou lover!

update quick and make isac come on for rest of show got it

i thought it would make it intresting with rhythmi and isac together

Me: I know! So Isaac… your now on the show…

Me and Emma: FOREVER!

Isaac: NOOOOO!

Rhythmi: -almost sheds a tear-

Keith and Kate come out

Kate: -comforts Rhythmi-

Keith: finally! Another guy I don't hate!

Paul: -smirks-

Keith: haven't decided about Paul yet though…

Paul: yeah yeah redhead…

Emma: ok! Our next review is from… ladies and gentlemen let's welcome back WaterAngel-Alyssa!

Hey! It's me again. Great job BTW! I have a couple of dares up my sleeve. Yes, be afraid!

Kate- Truth: Are you still mad at Keith? And, do you want to go out with him again?

Keith- (Yes you are a fag!XP) Truth: Do you think you can ever become friends with Kellyn?

Rhythmi- Truth: Are you a natural blonde?

Kate- Dare: Well...you see...I think Kate is cool and I don't want to torture her. Sorry...

Keith- Dare: (Sorry about this. Well...sort of.) I want you to dress up like Pikachu, run to Mexico, with a note that says "Beat me I have candy inside!"

Rhythmi- Sing the song "Caz I'm a blonde" I'll sing it with you, because I am blonde. The song is demeaning, degrading, stupid and wrong, but I LOVE IT!

Well, i can't wait for the results. And I'm glad you liked the chocolate Zoey! ^w^ Love the story!

Me: yay come back again!

Paul: did you just say "yay"?

Me: YES YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? –holds out authoress pen-

Paul: … not really

Me: ok good! Kate do you still hate Keith? And would you go out with him again?

Kate: No and no

Emma: NEXT!

Me: Keith she called you a fag first off…

Keith: great…

Me: and would you ever become friends with Kellyn?

Keith: no way in h-

Roserade: Roserade!

Emma: NEXT!

Me: Rhythmi are you a natural blonde?

Rhythmi: well duh!

Me: ok ok! Just checking…

Emma: ok Kate, Alyssa loves you so… NO DARES!

Kate: YAY!

Paul: clueless…

Me: ok Keith! Now go dress up like a Pikachu and here's your little sticky note! –gives-

Keith: … -gets dressed and gets transported to Mexico-

Emma: ok now… everyone… I give you… Alyssa and Rhythmi singing 'Cuz I'm A Blonde'!

Music starts.

Rhythmi:

Because I'm a blonde, I don't have to think.

I talk like a baby, and I never pay for drinks.

Don't have to worry 'bout getting a man

If I keep this blonde and I keep these tan,

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I see people workin, it just makes me giggle

'Cause I don't have to work; I just have to jiggle.

I'm a blonde, B-L-O-N-D.

I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me

Alyssa:

never learned to read, and I never learned to cook.

Why should I bother when I look like I look?

I know lots of people are smarter than me,

But I have this philosophy:

So what?

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I see girls without dates, and I feel so sorry for 'em,

'Cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em,

'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah.

'Cause I'm a blonde, nyah, nyah, nyah.

Both:

They say that to make it, you need talent and ambition.

Well, I got a TV show, and this was my audition:

Umm ... okay ... what was it? ... umm ...

Don't tell me ... Oh, yeah, okay.

"Duck, Magnum, duck!"

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Alyssa:

I took an IQ test, and I flunked it of course.

I can't spell VW, but I gotta Porsche,

'Cause I'm blonde, B-L-I-N-D.

'Cause I'm a blonde; don't you wish you were me?

Both:

I just want to say that being chosen this month's Miss August

Is, like, a compliment that I'll remember for as long as I can.

Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA,

But, my goal is to become a veterinarian 'cause I love children!

Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

'Cause were a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Girls think I'm snotty, and maybe it's true.

With my hair and body, you would be too.

I'm a blonde, B-L- ... I don't know!

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah.

'Cause I'm a blonde, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Audience: -stands up and claps-

Sam and Dawn: -doesn't pay attention and still is in a cat fight…-

Authoresses: YAY!

Blondes: -curtsies and Alyssa exits the studio-

Kate: Alyssa has left the building people!

Paul: … Elvis? Really?

Kate: sure why not?

Me: good! Our next review is from… AMUTOSAKARU!

awsome story! okay now for dares

Keith:read your diary out loud in front of everyone.

okay make sure Keith dose not here this one

Kate:sing Don't Cha in a sexy way to Keith.

no ofence Kate to this dare I just want to see how Keith reacts

Me: alright now let's get Keith back…

Keith: -comes in dressed… normaly? (ranger uniform normal)

Me: …?

Keith: fan girls

Me: oh… so where's your diary? –evil grin-

Keith: don't have one –thinks-

Me: oh… well –gives clothes to Kate-

Kate: -goes and changes and comes back out-

Kate is wearing a extremely tight red tank top with a black dangerously low skirt.

Keith: -anime nosebleed-

Me: ROB! GET KEITH A BUCKET!

Rob: -nods and throws another bucket on Keith's head-

Keith: WHY?

Kate: -starts to dance near Keith and sings-

**Oh, baby dolls **

**I know you like me (I know you like me) **

**I know you do (I know you do) **

**Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you **

**And I know you want it (I know you want it) **

**It's easy to see (it's easy to see) **

**And in the back of your mind **

**I know you should be home with me **

**[Chorus]**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha **

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) **

**Leave it alone (leave it alone) **

**Cause if it aint love **

**It just aint enough to leave a happy home **

**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) **

**You have to play fair (you have to play fair) **

**See, I dont care **

**But I know she aint gon' wanna share **

**[Chorus]**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha , baby**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha **

**I know I'm on your mind **

**I know we'll have a good time **

**I'm your friend **

**I'm fun **

**And I'm fine **

**I aint lying **

**Look at me, you aint blind [2x]**

**See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) **

**I understand (I understand) **

**I'd probably be just as crazy about you **

**If you were my own man **

**Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) **

**Possibly (possibly) **

**Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me**

**[Chorus]**

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me **

**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me **

**Dont cha, dont cha **

Keith: -faints from all the blood coming out of his nose-

Rob: -carries Keith to nurse-

Kate: -blushes and gets changed-

Paul: -shakes head-

Dawn: you liked it didn't you Paul…

Paul: no

Dawn: oh! –bites Sam's leg-

Sam: OW! –pulls Dawn's hair-

Random strong guy: heh… -smirks-

Me: ok! Our next review is from… BostonFan7754!

hey i loved the chapter. oh Kate-make out with Lunick for 5 hours. Kieth-same except make out with Solana. Rythmi-um... make out with a Giratina. (this oughta be good)

Me: and then he gives us another one that says:

oh sry, i want to change rythmi-make out with percy from the reg game

Emma: ok so I quickly grabbed Solana, Lunick, and Percy ready to start kissing!

Solana: … who do I kiss exactly?

Me: Keith! –smirks-

Solana: …

Lunick: …

Rhythmi and Percy sit next to each other, Lunick and Kate sit next to each other, and finally Solana and Keith sit next to each other. All of them are facing each other.

Me: ready? Set? And…

Keith: WAIT!

Me: WHAT?

Keith: -smirks- you forgot to kiss Paul…

Me: -goes pale- I'm going to kill you later…

Emma: ready? Set? And all of you… including Zoey and Paul… kiss for 5 hours… GO!

Every pairing: -starts kissing-

Isaac: … -goes pale- you know I'm still here…

Emma: I know –frowns-

Isaac: … -looks down and watches Dawn and Sam still go at it-

Emma: -sweat drop-

5 hours later…

Couples: -break apart and start blushing-

Me: … I can't feel my lips…

Kate: me too…

Emma: poor girls…

Lunick and Keith: umm hello?

Emma: what?

Boys: -sweat drop-

Me: umm ok… our next review is from… Chyuu-Chyuu!

Mwauhaha. Mm, Keith torture, eh. And one or two for Paul. And Kate. 0.O

Keith:

1. Let Rob and Zoey (Fun!) hit you with a pink broom. In front of your fangirls.

2. Make out with Rob. (Hey, it works.)

Paul: Uh ... Fly .. No, get shot up in a cannon wearing a pink dress.

Kate: Er ... Hm. Well, since you kinda hate Keith right now ... Ask him to marry you. ;) And, if you don't, you have to get locked in a closet with the fangirls. And Rob. *Nod*

Great story!

Me: thank you! Now… -gives pink broom to Rob-

Rob: -nods as a thank you-

Me: -smirks and starts chasing Keith while hitting him with a broom-

Keith's Fan Girls: grrr!

(note: they're outside the studio looking from the windows-

Emma: … ok… ok! … ZOEY THAT'S ENOUGH!

Me: awww! –drops broom-

Emma: ok let's see… -reads review again- umm…

Me: yeah we'll pass on that one since Rob doesn't have a mouth…

Rob: -shrugs-

Me: ok now… PAUL GO PUT YOUR DRESS BACK ON!

Paul: -sighs and goes into bathroom to change-

Me: now Kate…

Rhythmi: ask Keith…

Kate: -blushes- ok! –walks over to Keith and gets down on one knee- Keith will you marry me?

Keith: -blushes- umm… no?

Kate: ok! –walks back to seat-

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Isaac: Kate… clueless as ever…

Kate: huh?

Isaac: Nothing!

Kate: ok

Me: -sweat drop- PAUL GET OUT HERE!

Paul comes back out wearing the dress he came in the studio with.

Rob: -puts Paul inside cannon while Paul has his arms crossed and his usual face-

(note: imagine it!)

Me: ready?

Paul: yeah whatever

Me: -pulls string and Paul goes flying out of the roof-

Emma: hmm… not exactly as planned but ok!

Me: all right guys! Two more reviews!

Keith: FINALLY!

Me: now our next review is from… AngelXScourage!

Hey I love this story, and i think Keith is teh cutest~:D

Kate, i dare you to get shocked by your Pachirisu. After that, i want you to jump into a very large mud puddle,(im making this stuff as i go along) jump into a pile of Torchic feathers, and dance like a chicken to that funny chicken song :D, and then get 'cooled' off by Keith's Buizel's Water Gun.

And i want these cookies going to Keith, or i will hunt you down and let my level 100 Infernape use Flamethrower or Brick Brick on you, got it?

Good! Have a nice day! ^.^

Me: we will! And I think Keith is "the cutest" too!

Emma: hehe

Me: shhh! Haha

Rhythmi: now Kate…

Kate's Pachirisu: -shocks Kate-

Kate: ow… -jumps into mud puddle that just so happens to be in the studio… how odd…-

Me: hehe…

Keith: …

Kate: -jumps into a pile of torchic feathers that Rob quickly got in and then dances like a chicken- hehe!

Keith: …? How is she enjoying that?

Me: I don't know…

Keith's Buizel: -uses water gun on Kate-

Kate: -soaking wet but not covered in mud or feathers anymore- can I change now?

Me: -in shock- … yeah I guess…

Kate: -goes into the bathroom and changes-

Paul: -flys back down and lands in his seat-

Me: …? HOW DO YOU PEOPLE DO THIS?

Emma: -hides pen- I don't know…

Me: ok now… -gives plate of cookies to Keith- here you go… AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING IN HERE ASH KETCHUM!

Mystery person outside: -tiptoes away-

Emma: …?

Me: I get Ash senses now

Emma: oh

Me: and finally… our last review of this chapter

Audience: awww…

Emma: and it's from…

Rhythmi: who?

Me: SHUT UP!

Rhythmi: …

Emma: and it's from Friendly Kitty!

Rhythmi and Kate: awww!

Question and Dare Time:

Everyone Q: Do you have a special culture? (Fore example, "Mexican")

Keith D: Dress up as Barbie and sing her theme song.

Rhythmi D: Try to sing a soprano.

Kate D: Enjoy a foot massage while watching Keith and Rhythmi's dares.

Everyone D:(do this first or last) Sing "The Time Warp" from The Rocky Horror Show.

Kate: ok first off, no we do not.

Me: Ne-

Emma: NEXT!

Me: …

Keith: … umm

Me: hehe we already caught him singing Barbie Girl in his tutu so… NEXT! HA!

Emma: -sighs-

Me: ROB! GIVE KATE A FOOT MASSAGE!

Rob: -nods and gives Kate a foot massage-

Emma: ok Rhythmi… ready?

Rhythmi: I guess…

Isaac: oh no…

Kellyn (still in closet): AAAAHHHHH! –gets kissed by fan girls-

Rhythmi: oohhh…. OOOOHHHHHHH! –sings on high note-

Me: -puts on glasses-

Kate, Isaac, Keith, Paul, Dawn, and audience: -covers ears-

Me: -glasses shatter- YES!

Emma: -claps-

Windows shatter.

Me: … uh

Everyone: STOP IT, RHYTHMI!

Rhythmi: … fine

Isaac: -sigh of relief-

Me: and now everyone lets close this chapter with a song!

Audience, Dawn and Kate: YAY!

Rob: -nods and hands out everyone microphones and Dawn and Sam finally stop fighting-

Paul: there's no way that I'm…

Me: your doing it all right…

Paul: -sighs-

Music starts.

Everyone: -arms around each other-

It's astounding, time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely, not for very much longer

I've got to keep control

I remember doing the TIme Warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling

Let's do the time warp again...

Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,

Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me

So you can't see me, no not at all

In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention

Well-secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip

You're there in the time slip

And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink

He shook me up, he took me by surprise

He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Audience: -Cheers!-

Me: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

Emma: … someone do the disclaimer…

Dawn: Hakiri Angel owns nothing! Except Rob, herself of course! And the made up studio!

Me: thank you! Now everyone review in and take my poll on my profile! Don't worry… it's not long…

And do me a favor and read and review to my other stories… they're not as popular :(

Well remember…

THE RANDOMNESS WILL KILL YOU!

Emma: see you next time on…

The Kate and Keith Talk Show!

6 Hours Later…

Kellyn: umm… hello? Does anyone know I'm still in here!

Fan girls: HEY IT WASN'T A DREAM AFTER ALL! GET HIM GIRLS!

Other Fan girls: -scream and kiss Kellyn-

Kellyn: ZOOOOOEEEYYYYY YOUR DEEEEAAADDDDD!


	9. Censors and Rebecca Black Friday?

*Lights come on, Audience appears, and camera turns on*

Me: *makes a dramatic walk to my authoress chair* Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to… THE KATE AND KEITH TALK SHOW! YAAAAAAAY!

Emma: again, long time no see!

Me: it's good to be back, Emma! Now let's introduce our stars, Kate, Rhythmi, Dawn, Paul, Isaac, and that other guy I think his name was faggot.

Keith: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, MY NAME'S NOT FAGGOT!

Me: whatever.

*the Pokémon stars walk over and sit on the big comfy couch*

Me: good now let's get on with our first review! Oh look everyone! It's my friend, **741852AuthorNicolaStarlaLili**!

**Roserade: You have cross the line my friend! Now suffer! *Throw Roserade into a room of fire type lv100 pokemons***

**Please call me Author from now on, Nicola is gonna kill me if use her name any longer... *Is speared* OW!**

**Kate: ... Boxing match with Lili. (She is a boxing champion...)**

**Keith: *Is thrown into a wood chipper***

**Kellyn: *Is Solobeam by Claydol***

**Zoey: Cookie!**

**Rob: *Is Dark voided and Nightmared***

**Rhythmi: I cloned you... *Calls in a Rhythmi clone***

**Zoey: Eat blood cookie.**

**Keith: *Is revived* Not! *Kick him into the pit of pointed up chainsaw* **

**Everyone: Invite Starla and Dragie and let her torture you all on Mars! **

**Would somebody pull out the spear?**

Me: No, someone will NOT pull out the spear, and okay Author!

Roserade: *gets thrown in a room full of level 100 fire type Pokémon* ROSE!

*sounds of crashing and fighting and attack moves and even a cat's meow is heard from the room*

Everyone: …

Me: it… hurts… to… bad…

Keith: and you're gonna let this happen?

Me: …

Emma: …

Kate: …Pokémon cruelty

Rhythmi: *shakes head* why am I here in the first place?

Me: because we think you and Isaac are sooooo cute together! *squeels*

Rhythmi: hmph! *crosses legs and turns head away from Isaac*

Isaac: … *goes to Kellyn's depression corner*

Me: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ROB TAKE ROSERADE OUT!

Rob: *nods and opens door*

_We find Roserade smirking next to Keith's Buizel and all the fire pokemon are defeated._

Dawn: too cute!

Paul: and how is that "cute"?

Dawn: it's like pokemon romance!

Paul: *turns a light tint of pink*

Emma: psssst why are you blushing at that…?

Paul: *controls blush* what?

Me: … next

Kate: Author says I have to fight Lili…

Me: hmm… due to Kate's contract I can't allow that.

Pokemon stars: WHAT?

Me: so I'll just have to replace her with… Isaac! *winks at Rhythmi*

Rhythmi: …

Isaac: …

Emma: *pushes Isaac into the ring with Lili*

Lili: Gardevoir! *knocks Isaac out in one punch*

Isaac: oof! *swirlies in eyes*

Rhythmi: Isaac! *sits down by him and presses a washcloth to his head*

Me: … where did she get a washcloth?

Dawn: I dunno…

Kate: me either

Keith and Paul: do I care?

Me: … that was weird

Keith and Paul: yeah it kinda was

Emma: stop it!

Keith and Paul: ok

Me: SHUTUP!

Everyone: …

Emma: ugh… next!

Me: *throws Keith into a wood chipper*

Keith: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Me: Well let's get Kellyn so we can solarbeam him. Dawn!

Dawn: *goes and gets Kellyn from the waiting room*

Kellyn: Kate? You said you wanted to make out with me?

Claydol: *solarbeams Kellyn out of the building*

Kellyn: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Keith: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *pops out of other end of the wood chipper* what…? How am I still alive?

Me: no one can die on this show! *fire goes all around authoress chair and gives off a demon face*

Sound affect: !

Keith: … *goes in the bathroom and changes*

Paul: calm down

Me: NO!

Rhythmi: Isaac! Are you okay?

Isaac: *knocked out cold*

Rhythmi: help me out Zoey!

Zoey: … heh

Rhythmi: OH COME ON D-

Roserade: ROSE!

Me: yay I get a cookie!

Everyone: …

Me: here, Emma *gives half to Emma*

Emma: yay! *eats cookie*

Ash: I WANNA COOKIE!

Me: GET THE H-

Roserade: ROSE!

Me: OUTTA HERE!

Dawn: oh hi Ash!

Paul: … troublesome girl

Dawn: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Kate: a troublesome girl! *grins*

Paul: *smirks*

Dawn: hahahahaha funny guys (sarcasm)

Keith: *comes out*

Me: Keith, you came out of the closet?

Keith: what?

Emma: well, it said you came out so… did you admit you were gay?

Keith: oh so now you're calling me gay instead of a faggot?

Me: *shrugs* same thing

Kate: ?

Keith: Can we just get on with the show?

Me: *beams* YES!

Rob: *dark voided and nightmare*

Me: …

Emma: …

Rhythmi: …

Isaac: *still knocked out*

Me: wow Isaac's such a wimp

Keith: heh

Paul: *smirks*

Rob: *wakes up*

Me: Rob… you weren't not scared at all?

Rob: *nods*

Me: you were scared?

Rob: …

Me: … I guess we'll never know since he ONLY NODS HIS HEAD!

Rob: *nods*

Me: gotta love that guy

Emma: for sure

Me: well let's speed this up.

Rhythmi Clone: hi

Rhythmi: hey good looking

Keith: Rhythmi don't go lesbo on yourself

Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Keith: *grins*

Rhythmi: at least I'm not a faggot

Keith: …

Dawn: eat the blood cookie, Zoey!

Me: uh… *makes Rhythmi clone eat the cookie*

Rhythmi Clone: *chokes*

Me: *throws clone into the pit of chainsaws instead*

Paul: I thought you said no one can die on this show

Me: well I lied

Keith: so… you like me huh?

Me: no I just need you for the show because you and Kate are destined to be together.

Vatonage Couple: are not!

Emma: shut up!

Vatonage Couple: …

Emma: alright Zoey, call up Starla and Dragie.

Me: yay!

*phone rings*

Me: hey Starla! What's up, girly? Oh, you're in the middle of your show right now? Ok, tell Zack I said hi! He's such a cutie! Ok, bye! *hangs up* …what?

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Me: and our next review is from… **Mistress of the Secret Star**!

Dawn: oh cool name!

Isaac: *still out cold*

**I dare kate and keith to:**

**- make out for one hour in a closet**

**-make dawn and paul dance tango, only this time with the distance of a veryyyy thin magazine.**

**-keith and kate have to share a icecream chocolate cone.**

**-dawn and paul have to wear swimsuits **

**vatonageshipping and ikarishipping 4ever**

Kate: *changes into cheerleading outfit* yay vatonageshipping and ikarishipping foreva! *winks at camera*

Dawn: *changes into cheerleading outfit* goooooo vatonageshipping and ikarishipping! *waves pom poms*

Keith: Kate… you and Dawn just said you want us to go out

Paul: and me and Dawn.

Kate: but Zoey said she'll pay us 5 dollars if we do it

Dawn: I need to buy more seals for my pokeballs

Keith and Paul: …

Rhythmi: *giggles*

Me: ok so, *pushes Kate and Keith into the closet with a chocolate ice cream cone* START MAKING OUT ALREADY!

_You can hear kissing noises from the closet along with Keith screaming "hey! Share some ice cream!"_

Me: *pushes Dawn and Paul into the bathroom*

Dawn: *comes out of the bathroom with a bright pink bikini that shows off her curves*

Paul: *comes out of the bathroom with purple swim trunks*

Me: ok come here you two and get into 'tango position'

Emma: sounds dirty… I like it

Me: teehee!

*Dawn and Paul get into 'tango position'*

Me: *puts a thin magazine in between them* Now dance, money boy, dance!

*Dawn and Paul start to dance to the tango*

_One hour later…_

*Kate and Keith come out of the closet, Dawn and Paul stop dancing and they all sit on the big fluffy couch again*

Emma: alright I think that's enough… NEXT!

Me: guess who's back? **Friendly Kitty!**

**I can't stop laughing! XDD**

**Anyway...**

**Rhythmi Q: If you had a choice between being president for a day and earning a million bucks, what would u choose?**

**Everyone D:**

**Get a roadroller and run over Justin Beaber(hey, I hate him allright!)**

**Keith D: Dress up as Jessica Simpson**

**Kate D: Act like Fran Fine from The Nanny**

**Kellyn D: Try to act like Steve Urkel from Family Matters**

**That is all,and give and don't give up this story! And here's a cookie, you deserve it Zoey! :3**

Me: So which is it Rhythmi? Become president for the day or earn a million dollars?

Rhythmi: be president for the day so I could boss Keith around *smirks*

Keith: of course you would Rhythmi…

Emma: Zoey… She's making us kill Justin Bieber!

Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? NO! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE YOU JUSTIN! WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Dawn: *squeal* he's just so cute!

Kate: so hot!

Rhythmi: and his hair! OMG!

Boys: …fag

Me: Keith shut up you're the real fag here

Fag: am not

Me: are to

Fag: am not

Me: are to

Fag: am not

Me: are to

Fag: am n- HEY YOU CHANGED MY NAME!

Me: not me

Emma: heehe

Keith: …

Me: alright Keith, Kate, go and dress up!

Paul: what happened to Kellyn?

Me: he… uh… died?

Dawn: but you said-

Me: I KNOW WHAT I SAID! *fire all around authoress chair*

Dawn and Paul: …

Me: Kellyn's not on the show anymore, there's nothing I can do about it

Emma: you hear that folks?

_**DON'T**_

_**MAKE**_

_**ANY**_

_**MORE**_

_**DARES**_

_**FOR**_

_**KELLYN**_

'_**CAUSE**_

_**HE'S**_

_**NOT**_

_**SPECIAL!**_

Me: rawr

Emma: heehe

Isaac: *still out*

Rhythmi: So Rob, when do you think Isaac's going to wake up?

Rob: *shrugs*

*Keith comes out in a blonde with and a tight silver shirt that shows his abs and short jean shorts. Kate wears a tight short leopard print dress and a black curly Fran wig*

Keith: *blushes in embarrassment*

Kate: *Fran laugh* **(A/N: imagine it!)**

Me: oh and I get a cookie! !

Emma: … ASH GET YOU'RE A-

Roserade: ROSE!

Emma: OUTTA HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR F-

Roserade: ROSERADE ROSE!

Me: geez, calm down.

Emma: sorry…

Me: but that's it. Let's see… we got 7 or 8 more reviews to go.

Paul: oh come on….

*Kate and Keith go change in the bathroom*

Me: next up is **AdvanceShipper4Eva**

**Ummm... If Sam bit Kate why did Dawn say ow?**

**Keith has to beat 'The Curse of Monkey Island' on 'Mega-Monkey' in 45 min (yes it has been done, BY ME!)**

**Paul has to dress up like Sheena(did I spell that right) from 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life'...**

**Kate has to... Oh wait I won't torture Kate, I like her too much because my name is Kate... Well almost my name is actually Katie but let's ignore that...**

**Dawn has to stop fighting with Sam and kiss Paul...**

**Rhythmi has to dance for the studio audience... (don't ask me why I don't actually know...)**

Me: sorry for the editing error!

Emma: me two!

Me: Rob!

Rob: *nods and sets up video game*

Paul: don't push me, I'll go change myself *walks to the bathroom*

Me: wow… good kid. Good kid

Emma: oui (yes in French)

Me: now dance, Rhythmi, DANCE!

Rhythmi: *gets up and stands in front of studio audience* music please

Me: *turns on Friday by Rebecca Black*

Dawn: eww I hate this song!

Me: well I do too… but it's catchy

Rhythmi: *starts doing the dougie*

Paul: *comes out of the closet*

Me: Dawn

Dawn: *goes up and kisses Paul gently*

Paul: *blushes* uh…?

Dawn: dare

Paul: hm

Isaac: *still out…*

Keith: *playing the video game*

Me: so let's see what's going on here, Rhythmi's doing the dougie to Friday, Keith is playing a video game about monkeys, and Paul is dressed up as a girl in a short dress

Emma: good work partner

Me: *grins* well it's hard to be successful

Emma: well let's speed this up shall we?

Authoresses: *wave authoress pens*

_45 minutes later…_

Emma: wow, 45 minutes only in 3 seconds *grins* wow we are talented chicks

Me: *flips hair* you know it

Keith: HAHAHAHAHA YES I BEAT IT!

Rhythmi: *flips golden curls* and that's how you do it

*Croud cheers*

Paul: *changed back and sits back on the fluffy couch*

Me: and our next review is from… ** IdentifiedLuna1998!**

**Paul: you must be censored for the whole chap and don't forget to wear Dawn's clothes or i'll slay you with my 130 cm katana**

**Rhythmi: dye your hair um... white**

**Keith: Play bleach: the 3rd phantom for 24 hrs and must beat that game**

**Kate: hmmm i dare you to sing the happy song by Liam Lynch**

**Dawn: be a tomboy **

**Kellyn: go to a gay bar**

**Everyone: kill barney the pedophile purple dinasour freak**

Me: Well we can't do that to Paul for the whole chapter… but for the whole review, okay! Now why don't we have Dawn and Paul switch clothes?

Dawn: NO! NOT MY SKIRT!

Paul: _BEEEEEEEEP_

Me: *shoves them both in the bathroom* Rob!

Rob: *nods and sets up video game for Keith*

Keith: why do I have to play all these video games?

Me: I… have no idea

Emma: *waves authoress pen and magically turns Rhythmi's hair white*

Rhythmi: NO! NOT MY GORGEOUS LOCKS!

Keith: heh it's an albino!

**A/N: Why did I add the albino part? Well my little brother is one so I thought it would be kind of funny! Alright back with the story.**

Keith: *starts playing video game*

*Dawn and Paul come out of the bathroom*

Dawn: ew I smell like Paul!

Paul: *angry* _BEEEEEEEEEEP_

Emma: alright Kate, sing!

Kate: *takes microphone and stands in front of audience*

I am really special cuz there's only one of me

look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me

when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song

it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe

puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth

watch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcore

happy as a coupon for a $20 whore

ha-ha-ha hah

I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,

happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy

Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.

I am really special, cuz there's only one of me

Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of me

These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,

but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave

welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave

I am happy, I am good, I am...

Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!

Audience: *claps and stands up*

Kate: I feel famous!

Me: I feel like I wanna throw up!

Kate: *frowns*

Me: I still love you

Kate: yay!

_24 hours later…_

Keith: ugh I'm done again… can I go to sleep now?

Me: no

Keith: I don't care, I'm going to sleep!

Emma: but-

Me: ah let him rest, for now

Emma: okay…

Me: and well, when Claydol solarbeamed Kellyn, he landed in a gay bar on top of barney and barney died. Sucks doesn't it?

Rhythmi: how convenient…

Dawn: I know, right?

Rhythmi and me: … (sounds like a movie title. Heehe, Rhythmi and me)

Me: and next up is… **Daughter of sea and wisdom!**

**Yay on story oh and Keith you suck.**

**Dares:kate beat the crap out of keith and kellyn. kellyn go die in a hole. keith keep asking kate to marry until she says yes. zoey emma and rhythim go plan the wedding and hineymoon**

Me: yay! Keith sucks!

Keith: *comes back* hm?

Me: Keith, me and this review think you suck

Keith: great

Me: …

Keith: *sits back down on fluffy couch*

Rob: *puts Kate and Keith in boxing ring*

Dawn: go Kate, go!

Paul: _BEEEEEEEEEP_

Me: hehe, I decided to keep him like that

Emma: *smirks* good work partner in crime

DING DING DING

Kate: *about to punch Keith*

Keith: *goes into armadillo position* I SURRENDER!

Emma: sounds dirty… I like it

Paul: … _BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Me: now Keith…

Keith: *gets down on one knee* Kate, will you marry me? And I won't take no for an answer *sighs*

Kate: hmm… ok

Everyone: WHAAAAAT?

Kate: I said ok, calm down

Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS DAY IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! WOOOOOO!

_30 seconds later…_

Kate: I'm breaking off the engagement

Keith: why?

Kate: 'cause you didn't buy me a ring *sits back down on the couch*

Everyone in this world: *sweat drop*

Emma: Kate you're so stupid…

Dawn: …

Isaac: *STILL OUT COLD!*

Rhythmi: sooooo… what now?

Me: next we have **Sumiko Sumimura!**

**Dang that is pure funny babe if I could say one thing 'your going to hollywood' **

**Dares:**

**Kate: Sing a song that'll make you cry like every time**

**Keith: Tell us your favorite things about Kate**

**Rhythmi: I don't have a real dare for you but Why not tell Iccac how you fell for once and stop being so spineless it's just sad (Sorry if I'm being mean)**

**Iccac: Again no real dare but again just like Rhythmi tell her how you fell kiss if you want i dont really care but we all know you care a lot about her almost as much as Keith likes Kate**

**Zoey: Heres a cookie babe**

**Kellyn: What a cute name I bet if you were a girl your name would be Kelly how cute but anyway Tell us something you've ben wanting to tell Kate since the day tou two meet and I better be good**

**Dawn(If still there): Just say something to Paul already it's killing me**

**Paul: Just kiss Dawn already she's like your perfect other hafe**

**Well love the story bye-bye**

Me: awww thank's Randy!

Dawn: *sweat drop*

Me: Kate… sing a song that you will cry to everytime.

Kate: well there is this one song…

Me: ROB!

Rob: *nods and hands microphone to Kate*

Kate: *sighs and starts singing*

Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Seven a.m., waking up in the morning

Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal

Seein' everything, the time is goin'

Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway

Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly

Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is

I got this, you got this

My friend is by my right, ay

I got this, you got this

Now you know it

Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

[| From: . |]

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday

Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')

We-we-we so excited

We so excited

We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday

And Sunday comes after ... wards

I don't want this weekend to end

R-B, Rebecca Black

So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)

In the back seat (In the back seat)

I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)

Fast lanes, switchin' lanes

Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)

(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me

Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream

Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend

We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Everyone: …

Me: …that song makes you cry?

Kate: *in tears* it's just so terrible! *runs to Keith and cries in his arms*

Keith: *blushes fiercely*

Me: teehee. So what do you like about Kate, Keith?

Keith: *still holding Kate while she sobs* well her smile and her eyes and her hair and… well I love how she's shy and so clueless about everything. The way she looks at you with those sparkling pale blue eyes…

Everyone: awwww!

Paul: _BEEEEEEEEP_

Emma: that kinda ruined it…

Dawn: yeah…

Me: so Rhythmi, Isaac's still out so tell him how you feel

Rhythmi: but…

Me: DO IT!

Rhythmi: OK I LIKE YOU ISAAC!

…

Isaac: *still out cold but smiles in his sleep*

Me: pssst did you see that too?

Emma: mhm!

Me: so cute. Now Dawn, say something to Paul.

Dawn: hi Paul

Paul: _BEEEEEEP_

Me: now kiss him

Dawn: why?

Me: it's a dare

Dawn: not really…

Me: JUST DO IT!

Dawn: AAAH! *kisses Paul*

Emma: *tosses cookie to Zoey*

Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I love my reviewers! They give me cookies! *eats*

Ash: *barges in and sees Dawn and Paul kissing* what the…?

Me: GET OUT, IT'S MY COOKIE! MINEEEEE!

Ash: *runs away*

Rob: *tapes door shut*

Emma: okay our next reviewer is… **FinnLuver8o0!**

**Haha, this is a great fic! PAUL! HOOZAR! Anyways, onto dares...hehehehe...**

**PAUL:**

**I dare you to do a dance to "I'm too sexy for my shirt" (Ripping off your shirt and throwing it into the crowd gets you bounus points!) Punishments if you fail to complete this simple task: I will tie you to the back of a mail truck wearing nothing but a tutu and a blond wig holding a sign saying "I'M A BARBIE GIRL" **

**KELLYN: **

**Haha, on the subject of Barbies here, I dare you to write a short one-shot about an OC (aka YOU) and Barbie and you're beautiful relationship together! Punishment: Dress up in a fairy princess dress and begin singing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.**

**ISSAC:**

**You know Issac, you're my fav character so I'm not gonna do anything bad to you...yet...Also, if you wanna get back at Rythimi...mweeheehee, I have a few methods...**

**EVERYBODY!**

**DO THE HARE HARE YUKAI DANCE!**

**Haha, can't wait for the next episode!**

Me: Paul, go ahead

Paul: *back in normal clothes gets on studio stage in front of audience*

Rob: *turns on music*

Paul: *starts dancing, rips off shirt and it somehow thrown on none other than Sam!*

Sam: *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!* I LOVE YOU!

Dawn: stay out of this, Sam!

Me: oh rawr, Sam's back!

Sam: not really…..

Emma: okay umm, EVERYONE LET'S DO THE HARE HARE YUKIA DANCE!

Me: O…M…G… I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO DO IT! OMG! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*Everyone gets on stage except Isaac and Rob*

Rob: *turns on music*

Talk Show Stars: *start dancing*

_4 minutes later…_

Me: THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I EVER HAD! EVERRRR!

Paul: _BEEEEEEEEEP_

Keith: never speak of this again

Rhythmi and Dawn: agreed

Isaac: *still out*

Me: and now our final review from… **fluffish!**

**Yay!I love your stuff.^~^**

**Dares:**

**Make Paul go to a beauty salon and get a manicure and haircut!**

**Torture Keith with a stick with a rock on it while he rides a ANY STYLER OF SOME makes it out alive,Zoey gets the world largest makes it out with injury,Zoey gets a years supply of ice cream PLUS a tub of king sized chocolate ,go get chased by a magmortar on an ice skating and rhythimi get DONUTS!Isacc has to dunk his head in ice cold water.(P.S. Best to say this while hes not looking,and when He's ASLEEP.)Ciao!**

Me: Oh well that's a lot… in like one breath! Haha, Paul go to the salon.

Paul: … _BEEEEEEEEEP_

Dawn: *snickers*

Me: *shoves Keith into the closet with a giant Ursaring and hits him with a stick. Slams the door*

Keith: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Kate: uh…

Me: OHHH NO WAY! I F-

Roserade: ROSERADE!

Me: LOVE MY REVIEWERS! AAHHHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND I LOVE COOKIES TOO!

Rob: *lets Keith out*

Keith: *only has a papercut and runs crying to Kate while she rubs his shoulder*

Kate: *rubbing Keith's shoulder*

Keith: it just hurts so bad! *sobs*

Me: OHH NO WAY! ICE CREAM? IS IT STRAWBERRY WITH RAINBOW SPRINKES? IT IS! IT IS! I LOVE YOU FLUFFISH!

Emma: *sweat drop* take it easy Zoey

Me: CHOCOLATE? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

_Meanwhile…_

Kellyn: ah… how did I land in a gay bar on top of barney with an indoor ice skating rink?

Magmortor the Bar tender: *gets angry at Kellyn for putting a hole in the roof* Mag! *chases Kellyn on the ice skating rink*

Kellyn: AHHHHH ZOEY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

_Back at the studio…_

Me: come have some, Emma!

Emma: *eats chocolate*

Rob: *gives donuts to Kate and Rhythmi*

Almia girls: *eat the donuts*

Me: *puts Isaac's hand in ice cold water* heehe…

Isaac: *wets himself in his sleep*

Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Paul: _BEEEEEEEEEEP_

DING!

Me: alright looks like this show is over for today!

Audience: awwww…

Me: don't worry, I'll be back soon

Emma: unless you take another "vacation"

Me: ….

Keith: uh… until then

Everyone: REVIEW!

Me: and don't forget… THE RANDOMNESS WILL KILL YOU!

Emma: *Friday ringtone goes off*

Kate: *cries*

**Why did I add the song Friday so much? Because my friends and I sing it together and it makes us all close somehow… and trust me, I do hate the song. Besides today's Friday! Well I wrote this on Friday and it may not be when I update this so…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTER ZOEY, ROB, AND THE MAGIC MADE UP STUDIO!**


	10. IMPORTANT! RESPONSE TO KELLY THU!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading as usual. That deserves a sad face. Anyways I saw in one of the reviews that this reviewer named Kelly Thu wanted to turn my fic into a play. Well Kelly, here's my respond to that.**

**YESSSSS! OH MY GOD YESSSS! I WOULD BE TOTALLY AMAZED IF YOU DID IT AND I WOULD BE HAPPY AND OH MY GOD YESSSS! I LOVE YOU! **

**I will hopefully update tomorrow.**

**P.S. Happy 4****th**** of July! **

**And to Kelly, can you get a fanfiction account and private message me? I would like to talk about details!**

**Also, I wanted to tell you that I released my real first name in my profile. Sadly, my real names not Zoey and I'm not 16 or 15 or whatever. Zoey is my made up character reflected on me. My real name is Caroline and I am 14 years old. If you thought I was under a fake name, I wasn't I just use Zoey more often because I'm afraid of stalkers haha.**

**Remember, THE RANDOMESS WILL ALWAYS KILL YOU! **

**I love you all! I'll update tomorrow I promise!**

**~Caroline**


End file.
